A-I Robot
by BlackProdigy
Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down, but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him. (ON HIATUS)
1. What's That In The Trash?

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: ****The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: My muses DO NOT GIVE ME ANY CHILL. I HAVE TO WRITE WHEN THE IDEA SLAPS ME. **

**Warning: this is OFF THE CHARTS here. I don't know much about A.I (artificial intelligence) but I am gonna write this baby anyway. Be WARNED, just like Summer Camp I might be bullshitting you guys…no scrap that- I WILL be bullshitting you a lot. So pardon me. **

**This story is based on the Manga Chobits, so if you want a reference info, read that. Only the first one might do.**

**UN-BETA'D**

**A/N2: This story will push the boundaries of the normal YAOI fandom. Mostly its going to be love, one-sided love by a human to a robot BUT if any of y'all have faith in me, trust me it will work out. That's all I'm saying.**

**Chapter 1: What's That In The Trash?**

* * *

The neon light that was ticking down to the end of the Cybernetics class's exam was not giving one particular student any comfort. With a sigh, Naruto looked at his classmates, all who were calculating the transfer function ratio between the current and voltage of three separate semiconductor devices with ease as _they_ all had their anthropoid laptops with them.

He only had a old decrepit calculator which meant, instead of having to calculate the instantaneous current and voltage in seconds by advanced programing, he had to do it the long hand way in the same time his classmates had.

Thank god he had a somewhat head for numbers because if he didn't, he'd be _**screwed**_. Tapping away on the green buttons of Gamabunta, the old scientific calculator he had from high school, Naruto tried to focus. He was on his last one but the defining the p-n junction was giving him a hard time.

His foot was bouncing in anxiety as his electric blue eyes ran over the equation with increased frenzy just as they darted up to the clock. Two minutes were left.

"Fuck…" he whispered under his breath as nothing jumped out to him. He could not fail this test as his scholarship, dependent on a continuance of high grades, was hooked on this. time was ticking down and with one last desperate Passover he saw the problem. It was the equilibrium!

He had to adjust the rate of the free electrons, so they could flow through the static electronic field, meet the positively charged receptors and cancel each other out, leaving an uncharged, electrically neutral atom!

Scribbling furiously, Naruto wrote the last parameter proportional function on the tablet and saved it _milliseconds_ before the screen shut off and he dropped the magnetic pen. He framed his heads with his hands on the clinical white table and looked dully as the desk opened and the robotic arm attached to the tablet, dropped it into the receptor slot from automatic grading.

In 2259, there was no such thing as extended time for grading. The lecturers only had to teach, it was the AI components that graded work based on the material that the student reached every semester. Each desk that was assigned to a student knew the student's biometrical data, fingerprint, iris pattern and DNA, and knew the student's handwriting. The programming easily assimilated the students handwriting to deduce the words or figures given and then graded on the answers that were programmed into it.

"Please be a hundred or ninety-five or ninety…" Naruto whispered as the image of his scholarship flying away with wing like a drone ran through his mind.

The seconds that passed were the definition of torture and when the table beeped, Naruto's eyes clenched shut in fear. He dared to open them and when he saw the 98% on the table he nearly cried with relief. He was safe for another four months!

Scrubbing his hands over his face and then through his sunshine bright hair, atypical for a natural born Japanese man, he grimly noted the need for a wash. He had spent the last week and a half busting his ass to study for this exam…just like he had done in high school.

At Kohona Secondary he was known as the class clown, the deadbeat, the loser and idiot, mostly because of the pranks he would pull, his dopey grin and his laidback attitude. It was what Naruto had wanted them to see. What they did not see was him doubling back to the school in the evenings to spend hours in the library or to take home cast-off books to study from.

What they did not see was him eating his lunch in an old abandoned bathroom so he could read over old exam questions and study them. What they did not see was him figuratively fighting hard to get a scholarship for his tertiary education and what they did not see was him sacrificing his meagre state given allowance to buy school materials and the brain supplements instead of buying new clothes or all that much nutritional food.

Smiling, Naruto eased himself up from the chair, grabbed his frayed messenger bag and stuffed Gamabunta into it. Shuffling down the hallway to the cafeteria he did not even deign to meet the eyes of those who were staring at him.

He knew what they saw- they saw a poor guy with the same pair of threaded jeans, faded orange sweatshirt and beat up sneakers. They saw a guy that did not have the snazzy hoverboards, or Winglift cars or hell a basic blutooth headphones. They saw a guy that did not fit the average of the prestigious Kohonagakure Technical University. They saw a guy that ate the same thing for lunch every day before jumping on his bicycle to go to work in a ramen shop.

Naruto did not care as he had gotten so used to the stares that they were ignored. He had to become the Mechanical Engineer of his dreams. So what if he couldn't afford the waking human like companions that swarmed all around him, so what if he couldn't buy the tiniest laptop that could ride on his shoulder of the tablet that could fit in his pocket…yet. All those things would come when he was sitting in his position in the Byakugan Corp or the Amaterasu Inc.

A long time ago he had dreamed of getting into Amaterasu as they had led Japan in cutting edge cybernetics for years. They PCC personal computers companions they made had programming no one had ever expected to be real but they had made it happen. Suddenly, the company had stopped making computers and went into other electronics.

No one knew exactly why, some mad conspiracy theorist had thought the machines had gotten so powerful that the government had stepped in an ordered them to stop the production. Another one had said that the machines had started to grow a personality…or a ghost in the shell…which meant a soul.

Bullshit, Naruto was sure. No machine could ever be that advanced that a soul would begin to develop inside it. Then again…the Uzumaki had watched the classic Terminator movies and that did say something else.

The streets were mostly empty…well the ground streets that was, as if he dared look above, he would get dizzy by seeing the numerous Winglift, ALTOsense and Oculus cars flying overhead. It was fine though, his bike did not need any fancy Hydrofuel to get him where he needed to be, his legs worked just fine.

_It was strange how the world works,_ Naruto mused, _these personal computers are taking over everything…. even sex but I dunno, I'd prefer the human touch. Besides, I have a dead-end job, school rates that would cost me my soul, an apartment that is crumbling around me I have much more important things to worry about. I'll get mine computer when I get the engineering job._

Of course he wanted one, he wanted someone to read him his email, play games…download porn.

Naruto skidded to a halting stop when that idea ran through his mind. He scratched the back of his head, "Guess I've been living alone for too long huh."

Soon enough he biked to the ramen shop where the owner, Tsuchi, a lovely old man had decided to give him a job bussing tables and washing dishes in the afternoons. It was better than nothing as they were not many business places in Kohona that gave jobs to orphans.

Propping the bike at the side of the shop where it was out of the way- and hell, it wasn't like anyone was going to steal that outdated fossil, he entered the shop and dusted his shoes off.

"Naruto-kun!" Teuchi's cute granddaughter Ayame called with a large smile on her face, "Good afternoon, you're right on time."

Smiling a mega-watt grin, Naruto nodded, "Just give me a few moments to suit up."

Running to the back room, Naruto quickly ducked his head into the old man's office and greeted him then ran off to the backrooms to get changed. He wiped off his face, combed his hair and slapped the thin net thingie over it. Gabbing his apron, he went to his station and without a word, started on the dishes there.

For some reason, the old man liked going traditional. He did not use the recyclable synthetic tableware that other restaurants used but used old fashioned crockery instead. It was probably a good thing as his food was also traditional._ It was funny_ Naruto mused, when everything was advanced,_ ramen stayed the same. _

The meats Teuchi used and the seasoning all came fresh from the farm. Not a damn thing in his shop was GMO like 99.9% of the food out there.

Naruto took deliberate care to wash all the sterling white bowls and the bamboo chopsticks that were sanitized for fifteen minutes each in a high-powered sterilizing bin and then repackaged. He worked without complaint even as his feet starting to protest. Still he kept at it until Ayame came to tell him they were locking up.

He nodded and dried his hands. After taking off the smock and gloves and releasing his hair from the net he turned around to see a bowl of steaming miso ramen on the table behind him. A wide grin cracked his face. Ayame was always looking out for him that way.

Grabbing a stool, he took some chopsticks and slurped away. For a nineteen-year-old he knew it was prudent to eat more nutritional foods but Ramen was the one guilty pleasure he had not let go since he had first tasted it at six years old- back there in the orphanage.

His chewing stopped for a second and the chopsticks slipped from his fingers. The orphanage- it was the one place Naruto had sworn to never go back, even as the man who ran it was like a father figure to him.

Iruka Umino had taken him in even when the owners of the establishment had told the man they were filled to capacity. Night after night Iruka had let him sleep beside him in his bed until someone got adopted and he could move out.

Guilt lanced though Naruto's chest, and his appetite died. It was not a matter of not going back to see Iruka, rather, it is what had happened that night… that night when the older boys had tied him down and cut his face open with a knife. His left hand lifted to run over the scars that were still there, ten years later, faded, yes, but still there.

Naruto forced himself to finish the bowl of warm food- as it was likely the last meal, he was going to get that night- and washed up after himself. The shop was dark so he took the back exit and left. It was a bit convenient as the door took him closer to his bike.

Hopping on it, Naruto took to the streets. Kohona at night was magical. The holographic displays that lit the sky, the blinking lights from the cars above and the massive ANBU corp drones that patrolled the streets to scan for crime.

He made it to the main street then took a turn down an alley. This route was a quick short cut to his apartment where he was sure the only thing waiting for him was a cup of tea and a stack of books that he needed to – _**UMPH!**_

The front wheel of the bike caught unto something protruding from dumpster and catapulted him heads over wheel to the ground. Lucking the blond had some martial arts experience and managed to twist himself enough that the landing wouldn't break some bone.

He lied there, on his side, stunned for long moment, and then he managed to push himself up. Anger was racing though him like a hot river. What the fuck had tripped him? Rubbing the side of his head, Naruto looked angily at the thing and saw…wait, was that a foot?

"What the hell?"

Kneeling down, Naruto brushed off the trash that he could see and the rear lights from the cars above gave him a picture he would never get out of his mind. It was a body lying there. A DEAD BODY!

Naruto was about to freak out when his hand fell on the foot and there, he felt the touch, it was not skin but cold metal. It was PCC, a computer. Falling back on his ass, Naruto breathed in a breath of relief. It was only a machine- good. He wouldn't be the prime suspect in a murder.

With his sense about him, Naruto removed the rest of the trash from it and found…a boy? The robot looked well… too goddamn pretty to be a boy but there were no breasts he could see so it had to be a boy. Its hair was dark, midnight black actually and it skin tone was so pale it looked like a cadaver in a morgue. But it was definitely a computer. He was in a pair of white…or was is grey shorts and a dark top.

The second thing that worried him was why was it thrown out? He did not see any physical malfunction or anything smashed so why was it sitting in a heap of garbage?

"Maybe it a software problem." He reasoned.

Sitting there, Naruto wondered, "Is this some kind of joke…I've been thinking about getting one but not until I got a job…and here I find one in the trash. This must be some kind of sick joke."

He got up to leave but while righting the bike turned back and nibbled on his lip. "Maybe I can get it working again and find it's owner. It looks pretty expensive so someone might just want it."

It wasn't until some hours later he realized that that logic was flawed, if someone wanted it, why was it in the trash?

Sighing, Naruto leaned the bike on the nearby wall and crouched to slip his hands under the head and knees of the thing. The metal was fairly light, it was as if he was carrying a normal dude. The thought burned his cheeks, the last time had had been with a guy was like eons ago.

He looked mournfully at the bike and sighed, "I'll just have to come back for you."

His apartment was not that far and he took his time to carry the robot until he got to the building. His apartment was on the third floor and Naruto braced himself, he could do this. step by step he climbed and thankfully, no one met him on the way. Eventually, he got to his shoebox apartment and opened it by the key. As he stepped in the motion sensors, the one modern thing about the apartment, sensed him and flicked the lights on.

Naruto was at a loss to where to put his burden but decided the best place was the bed. Gently resting the robot on the padded futon, Naruto tilted his head. The robot was really pretty, with a sculpted face, sharp cheekbones and longish eye lashes. He dared to feel them and marveled, they felt like real hair, not they synthetic crap many of the robots had.

"Stay here," he ordered redundantly to a stationary object, left the room and jogged down the stairs to get his bike. He found it right where he had left it and with another sigh of relief, carried it back to his room.

The robot had not moved and Naruto wondered if its Ion cell battery was dead. Resting the bike just beside the door, Naruto wondered where he could find the battery. Every company placed the power cells somewhere else and he wondered if it was right to poke around it. With one glance down to the robot's lap he flushed, the thing looked anatomically perfect. There was definitely a package down there.

Was this a sex robot then? Naruto nearly recoiled and then shook his head. He'd probably find that out when this thing woke up. Searching from its head, Naruto tried to figure out where the power cells were and he touched and prodded everywhere…well except there. That was too much.

Not finding anything, Naruto was about to give up when he saw something at the back of its neck. Flipping it over, Naruto ginned. There, just under the hairline were two ports-charging ports. With closer inspection, Naruto saw that the looked like the same size as the ports he used to charge Gamabunta and rushed to find the cords.

Plugging the cord into the outlet, Naruto slid the prongs into the slot and felt the machine jerk. Success! He was just about to move off when an ice-cold metal hand grabbed his in a death grip. Naruto felt his fingers go numb in seconds. Then its head lifted and Naruto was terrified, Red eyes the color of blood were swirling with- the best Naruto could describe it was- deadly intent.

Frozen, Naruto did not even try to move. The things eyes were narrowed in suspicion, with an underlying look that Naruto knew too well. he had seen that look too many times coming from his childhood eyes; fear.

"I am not going to hurt you." Naruto said calmly even as his fingers were turning blue. "I am not a threat to you, please believe me, I just want to help you."

A frown creased the robots face but the slowly, its grip loosened and its eyes faded to black. Naruto had never seen a PCC with that kind of programming. Massaging life back into his hand, Naruto asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sasuke," his voice was smooth with a touch of hypnotic darkness to it.

More progress!

"Do you know where you came from Sas-oh!"

The robot had just slumped over. It seemed as if the primary charge, and possibly the one the robot had in reserve, had been used up. Naruto shook his head. "I'll just wait till morning then when you're all charged up…nice to meet you Sasuke."

* * *

_**The Amaterasu Inc.**_

The pneumatic doors opened and a slender figure, clad in full black with a head of silver hair and wearing large round glasses hurriedly approached the dark-haired figure sitting on a throne like chair in the middle of the room.

"Kabuto," the seated man's smile was sinister, "What do you have for me?"

"Bad news Orochimaru-san," the man, Kabuto grimaced, "The convoy team from the lab just told me, Subject 03 is gone."

The older man lurched out of his chair and grabbed his subordinate by his lapels, "What?" he hissed, "How could that be?"

The trailer holding the three subjects was smashed out from the inside," Kabuto said calmly, "Subject 003 must have gained consciousness, broke out and ran."

"Find him!" Orochimaru hissed, "Find Sasuke or your lives- ALL Of YOUR LIVES will pay for it! Find him now! Find my prize robot! 01 and 02 have nothing on him, Sasuke is special, get him back!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**TBC.**

**As usual Review Damnit**

**Muses- No CHILL**


	2. He Didn't Come With A Manual

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: I am glad that this weird idea actually is liked. **

**Chapter Two: He Didn't Come with a Manual**

**UN-BETA'D**

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Naruto woke up on the makeshift bed made of old towels and dirty clothes near the futon, where for some reason, he had let the robot- Sasuke- lie. His blue orbs slowly blinked himself into reality and then even as the memory of last night took over his mind, his eyes made four with two dark orbs that were looking unceasingly at him- without one blink.

So. Fucking. Creepy.

Sasuke was awake and staring at him with a particular look, it was as if he was looking at an alien race, something foreign and strange that needed to be examined. Like a bug oozing slime or something equally repugnant. Naruto held the gaze until his eyes started to burn. Huffing, he sat up and winced at the stiffness in his back.

"Well, good morning to you," he snorted, "Are you charged?"

Without a word, Sasuke lifted the sleeve of his left shoulder and there Naruto saw the five thick blue lights that indicated his power level. He was fully charged.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto got up, "You could say good morning too, ya know."

The only think he got for that was the same examining stare.

"Hello, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Motherfuck. He just had to be the lucky sonofabitch that got the robot with an attitude problem. God must be laughing at him.

"Fine," Naruto snapped, "I'm gonna take a piss, find something for breakfast and after that try to find your owner so I can take you back."

Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke was in front of him and he would not budge. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "Excuse me."

"No," Sasuke said.

His bladder was on the verge of bursting, "Move."

"No."

Naruto the did the wrong thing and shoved Sasuke in the shoulder, and before he knew it, his arm was grabbed and he was twisted away with the limb being bent over his back to breakage point. It hurt so bad that Naruto could not even grunt. A cold palm was in the middle of his back and the other hand was holding his forearm so hard that red was clouding Naruto's vision.

"No."

"Okay," Naruto cried, "OKAY! Lemme go damnit!"

Instantly, the hand holding his arm was gone and so was the one in the middle of his back. Naruto managed to blink the pain away from his eyes and looked at the impassive, stone-faced, robot standing three feet away from him. He could not believe the machine had manhandled him that way. If Naruto had not been wincing in pain, he would have admired it.

He sat back on the nearest wall and looked into dark eyes, while a thought came to him, "Is it no to making me pass…. or no to finding your owners?"

Sasuke nodded at the last one and Naruto was more than confused. What had happened to Sasuke to distrust his previous owners so much? Had they abused him, in so much as a machine can be abused? His eyes lit on the digital clock over Sasuke's head and cursed- he had thirteen minutes to get to class.

Lurching from his seat Naruto sighed, "Thanks for making me late, bastard. Do not move, I am going to take a shower and see if I can break the rules of time to get me to class."

The Pl/Exo glass of the 3-foot cube shower was slid out and Naruto yanked his clothes off. Stepping inside he ordered, "Computer, water pressure 85 percent, ice cold."

Even if he had wanted warm water- which he could barely afford- the computer relays in the building were matter-of-fact and had strict permission sequences. He had to order 'ice-cold' to get any water at all.

Hurriedly washing himself, Naruto had to put the issue of Sasuke and not wanting to find his owners on the back-burner. He had to get to school, clean- or relatively clean. Done, Naruto hurriedly dried off and dashed into his room to get some clothes on. He didn't care that he was buck naked, the robot was a dude, there was nothing- anatomically- that was different... Except the metal skin.

With his boxers on, pants on, orange sweatshirt on- inside out but that did not matter – Naruto forsook eating anything to dash to his class. His morning lecture in software engineering came from a man named Danzo, who Naruto was sure would prefer to see his grave than to see him 'dirty' the walls of such a prestigious university with his common self.

Grabbing his bag, Naruto belatedly saw that Sasuke had not moved an inch from when he had ordered to stay put. It was strangely…charming- and creepy.

"Come on," Naruto said, "we've got to get a move on and I ain't leaving you here, no matter how obedient you are."

With his bike on his shoulder Naruto commanded the door close and ran down the stairs. He was halfway down when he realized that Sasuke was not behind him but had to get to the ground. He would call and cuss him out then. Hitting the ground floor, Naruto screeched to a stop to see Sasuke already there, with his hands in his pockets and looking bored out of his mind.

Naruto gawped. He the looked at Sasuke, looked up at the third-floor balcony and nearly lost his shit. "You… you jumped?!"

Sasuke's head titled to side with the same '_what the fuck are you?_' mixed with an, '_are you blind, moron, of __**course**__ I jumped_' look'.

"Never mind," Naruto huffed, got on the bike and sped off. Sasuke was running in place with him with no sign of effort. The fucking robot looked like it was a walk in the park for him.

Arriving at the university was done in quick time and though Naruto's claves were burning like hell, he ran to his lecture room and made it to the seat just in time before Danzo entered. The man looked old and frail and walked with a cane. But Naruto knew that the sonofabitch could move fast if he had to. With a head of dark hair, an x-shaped scar on his chin and clad in a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top covering his right arm and fell to his feet he was a spectacle that bred rumors. Privately, Naruto had come up with many theories as to why the old coot never let his arm be shown.

First and foremost was that there wasn't an arm at all, it was just a loaf of bread stuck in there to resemble an arm. Second, the arm was scarred or withered to the point that it looked like an old emaciated tree root and third, it was some kind of bait, to make him look like he was defenseless when he really wasn't.

"Ah, your all here…even you Mr. Uzumaki," Danzo drawled conceitedly.

Ignoring him Naruto looked around for Sasuke but could not find him. His teeth ground, that robot had better not run off or gotten himself into trouble or- god forbid smashed something, because he couldn't pay for it. It was too late to excuse himself anyway.

"You better be in on piece when I find you," Naruto huffed under his breath.

"Well, let us get started," Danzo said, "POP- 103 and the ALGOL 98…Mr, Uzumaki, what is the first procedure call of POP- 103?"

_Motherfucker…_

* * *

Naruto left the two-hour lecture with a growing migraine and urge to break something in half. He hoped that Sasuke- with his superhuman strength- had not gone to shatter something he couldn't buy back. He had barely stepped out of the room to see the robot, leaning, nonchalantly on the adjacent wall.

He heaved out a sigh of relief and approached him, "Hey, listen, this place is like... a forbidden city, if I break something here, or if _you_ break something here, I am literally dead, get it?"

Again, with the stare.

"Do you understand me?" Naruto huffed.

A curt nod. Snorting to himself, Naruto reasoned that was the best he could get and shouldered his ratty bag, "I'm off to my mathematics class, after that it's lunch…which you don't eat as you're a machine."

Laughing to himself, Naruto tuned on his heel and walked down the sterile corridors to this math class wishing he had brushed up on the algorithms that Miss Anko was going to torture him with. Walking to his class, Naruto met eyes that quickly darted away from his and he wondered why. He was the campus scholarship freak, and many had no qualms to sneer at him but this day was strange.

He shot a look to Sasuke who was still walking beside him and wondered if he had anything to do with the strange behaviors he was seeing. He was nearly to his class when a ruff voice jabbed at his back. "Hey homo, who's that your boyfriend?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned, "No, dogbreath, he isn't, so go hump your fucking dog, puppy and leave me alone."

"What the fuck did just call me, ass- _motherfuckkkkk!_" Kiba's arm was in Sasuke's death grip and his fingers were quickly turning purple.

"No," Sasuke said as his hand tightened.

"Ouch! Ouch! Let go man!" Kiba whined, "This fucking hurts!"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto without caring that the whole hallway was looking at them and the cringing Kiba. Naruto wanted to see what would have happened if Sasuke held on but then again, he did not have the money to send Kiba to the hospital. "Let him go."

Instantly, the other teen's arm was dropped and he fell to the ground, curling in on himself. Naruto only turned and went his way to the class. At the door he twisted his head to Sasuke, "Nice, but get scarce for a while okay, I'll find you at the lunch hall."

The robot nodded and turned away. Watching him go felt…weird, it was as if he was seeing someone he cared about walking away. Blinking the thought away, Naruto went and took his seat.

* * *

"I am praying for a bit bowl of ramen to take this pain away," Naruto sighed. The headache from Danzo's class was only enhanced by the one from Anko's. Despite his head for numbers, he did not run on electricity or hydrofeul. When he was hungry his attention span shortened…and shortened and shortened to the point where all he could think of was food.

The cafeteria was one of the only places on campus where there was color- and it did not come from the food. The walls were seafoam blue-green and the tables had all the colors of the rainbow. Naruto walked up the automated machined, laid his thumb on the scanner and then punched in the code for teriyaki chicken and rice with a side of vegetables. It was the same meal he ate every day just to have a balance of nutrients in his system; carbs, proteins and whatever the fuck vegetables were.

When the machine beeped, Naruto took the tray, spun around and bumped right into a big hulking mammoth of a man named Sasori and his tray went flying. The man- a senior- looked like he ate villages for breakfast and their herd of oxen for lunch with how muscled he was.

"Watch where you're going, loser," the man spat.

Naruto was more mourning his lost food then paying attention to the Japanese version of the hulk. Great, fucking great, he had just lost his lunch which would have doubled as his dinner until he got to Teuchi.

Sasori moved off and- holy hallelujah- behind him was Sasuke with the tray, without a thing out of place, perfectly balanced on his left hand. If Naruto could have kissed him, he would but his reputation of being poor and being bisexual could not take another hit.

Taking the tray from him, Naruto walked to his customary seat- across the hall, in a corner and up against a wall. He was nearly there when a body, thin and topped with pink hair- Haruno Sakura, the girl he had a crush on from literally the moment he saw her. The fellow student, had not even given him the time of day so why was she there?

"Hey Naruto?"

Turning to her Naruto brows furrowed, "Hi…Sakura?"

She giggled, and then turned to Sasuke. "Who's this?"

In the next second Naruto wanted to laugh so hard that he would hack up a lung. She had a...something, dare he say crush?... on his robot. Oh, how she was going to be _**so** _disappointed. "That's Sasuke."

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura simpered and twirled a tendril of her hair around her finger. "I'm Sakura. Where are you from? I've never seen you before."

Sitting, Naruto peeled away the biodegradable plastic from his chopsticks and settled in for the show. Or lack of it, rather. Sasuke had the same, _I'm-looking-at-an-alien-form_ look from before and without saying a word turned away from her and sat across from Naruto.

"Naruto….?" her look was so lost it was comical.

"He isn't having the best of days, Sakura," Naruto said amused, "just leave him be."

He smiled when she huffed and walked away. Picking up a piece of chicken Naruto smile changed to self-depreciating. "So that's what it takes huh, a pretty boy like you to get me some attention around here."

The blank look on Sasuke's face made Naruto wonder if a word he said was understood by the robot but scoffed at himself. He was halfway though his meal when Sasuke's head snapped up. Then Naruto heard it- the monotone sound of an Amaterasu Drone. The robot was as stiff as a rod of steel and he did not move. Then, something…shimmery ran over Sasuke's skin and then, seconds later, it was gone.

Naruto wondered if his eyes had been playing a trick on him but no…something had shimmered over Sasuke's skin. _What the hell?_

Curious, Naruto watched Sasuke and notices the tiny changes in his face. His lips had thinned and his eyes had narrowed but he had not moved. It was like he was preparing for a fight…but none came. After the sound of the drone moved off, only then did Sasuke's tense posture go a bit free.

Weird.

"It only a drone, Sasuke," Naruto said, "You know, big, hunk of metal looking like an E…turned sideways and hovering. It there to keep an eye on crime yaknow, it just pure surveillance."

Sasuke did not look to him but turned his face upwards and there Naruto saw his eyes flash purple. What the fuck? It was there for a movement and then it was gone, when it did fade, only did Sasuke's shoulders lose the stiffness.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was about?" Naruto asked while pushing his tray away from him.

As usual, he got no answer and Naruto sighed, "Just my luck… there's no answer and you didn't come with a manual."

Standing up, Naruto dumped his tray into the recycle bin and clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I have two more classes, can you hold out for them and like not get into any fights?"

The robot nodded. "Good, I'll see you in four hours."

* * *

**Amaterasu Inc**

Orochimaru was in a frenzy- he needed to find Sasuke. Unit 003 was the crème-de-la-crème of all robots. The programming in that unit was so advanced and magical that is was like a soul. In the last two hundred years of robotics, no machine had come close to making a ghost in the shell like Sasuke.

The robot _learned_. His senses were so attuned that he assimilated to what was around him and made use of what was there. The robot was the last specimen of the creative madness of Madara Uchiha, the pioneer of the predecessor of Amaterasu Inc- the Sharingan Corp - over fifty years ago. The old man had created robots that defied the name machine. Which meant soulless.

When the machines had gotten the attention of the army, the upper head had given Madara an ultimatum, give over the program and the robots he had or destroy them. The man had refused them and one night the army had made a blitz attack on the compound. Rumor had it that they taken three of the robots before Madara had pressed the self-destruct program. When they had ordered Madara to hand over the programming the man had laughed in their faces, wiped his hard drive irrevocably and stabbed himself. Two of the robots had broken away and ran and left only one- Sasuke.

No one had been able to recover the programming and though the were whispers that Madara had a second factory or base somewhere, no one had ever found it. It was believed that the directions to the factory rested in the memory of the last robot- Sasuke.

The army scientists had placed Sasuke in a lab and had tried to crack the robot's memory for over four decades but every time they had tried the robot's firewalls had shifted and deflected their effort. Sasuke was magnificent. He needed that robot. He needed that programming!

It had taken him years to cajole the army to lend the robot to him so he could get his crack at cracking Sasuke but then, fuck, the robot had broken away and was now missing. He needed the robot! He needed the information he had! If he could get to Madara's left factory and retrieve his soul-in-the-machine program he would be king. He would rule the world with an iron fist.

He had to find Sasuke!

He stared at the constant feed coming from the drones hovering over the peons on Kohona. He had hoped the robots would find a trace of Sasuke but it seemed that his programming was again blocking him and his machines from finding him. His hope was pinned on the last drone that was scanning…scanning…scanning…scanning… NOT FOUND. The tablet was flung so hard that the case cracked, the screen shattered and the inner workings were sparking.

He had to find Sasuke!

* * *

TBC... what do you guys think?

**REVIEW DAMNIT**


	3. What the Hell are You?

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto", yeah I don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys.**

**Chapter Three: What the Hell are You?**

**Un-beta'd**

* * *

It was purely by happenstance when Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and glanced over to where Sasuke was powering up. The robot's eyes were closed but a faint purple light was running over his skin. It was different from the silvery shimmer Naruto had seen before and the Uzumaki was starting to realize that this robot was… fucking creepy.

His vocabulary was stunted but his reflexes were smooth and lightning quick. Then was his athletic ability. The machine could jump three stories in the blink of an eye and run miles like it was a walk in the goddamn park. Sasuke's eyes had been red when he first came to life, then his eyes faded to black, which Naruto had hoped was his 'natural' eye color. And then, goddamnit it, his eyes had gone purple.

What the fuck was happening now?

Too tired to contemplate, Naruto went back to sleep. He needed his rest to deal with Sasuke's crazy in the morning.

Morning came with the increasing beeps of his five-thirty alarm clock going off through the apartment. Sitting up, Naruto turned bleary eyes toward where Sasuke had been powering up and felt alarm race through him when he saw that the spot was empty. His bolted out of his seats and rushed to the bathroom to find it empty.

"What the fuck am I doing lookin' for a robot in a bathroom," Naruto cursed and rushed out to drag on a pair of pants over his boxers. "Unless he grew a fuckin' bladder somewhere during the night."

He grabbed a sweatshirt and left the room, his mood getting fouler with every step. Where was this damn robot? He swore if Sasuke and his goddamn superhuman strength had broken something he couldn't replace, he was going to dismantle the thing himself. Macabre visions of Sasuke's pretty face in the middle of a scrap heap danced before his eyes.

He entered the hallway and just as he was about to rush to the stairs, he backtracked to the balcony and there he nearly had a heart-attack, Sasuke was standing on the railing with his hands stuck in his pockets while the wind buffeted his bangs.

The expression on Sasuke's usually emotionless face was…. haunting. Somehow, his blank face looked lost and tired. If emotionless machines had well, emotions. His eyes fluttered close and then his back curved backwards. With one push, Sasuke back flipped and landed on foot away from Naruto with a gentle touch of his foot.

The landing was surreal, like in slow-motion, and to Naruto's entranced mind, it was elegant. Sasuke's pointed foot was the first to meet the ground and his body followed with his hair fluttering up in the wind…

'…_Fuck, he's pretty,' _

"What were you doing up there?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," the robot snorted and turned away,

Without thinking, Naruto's are shot out and he grabbed the robot by his arm. In the next microsecond, Naruto yanked his arm away and his back met the farthest wall. His chest was heaving like he had run a five-mile marathon in five second and his hand was clenching at his side.

What the fuck had he just felt?

No, it couldn't be, that was fucking impossible. How was it that he had just felt human skin? Warm, malleable human skin? Reaching out, Naruto's hand met… a cold metal body? What the hell then? Had he just gone crazy for a moment?

He knew he had felt skin. Shaking his head like a dog just splashed with water, he asked. "A while ago, your hand felt... like it was real skin, what the hell had happened?"

Sasuke silently reached forward and closed his left hand around Naruto's then he offered his right arm to him. mystified, Naruto reached out and wrapped his hand around a cold arm and then Sasuke's eyes closed. The same purple light from before ran over his skin and suddenly Sasuke's cold metal skin got warm and soft. Naruto made to yank his hand away but Sasuke's eyes opened and pinned him where he stood with a dark glare.

"Okay, I ain't moving."

The Uzumaki had no idea what was going on until Sasuke released his arm and Naruto dropped his. Sasuke shoved his arm forward and Naruto touched it.

"Christing fuck," Naruto marveled at the soft warm skin he now felt, "what the hell are you?"

Sasuke's hand dropped and Naruto stared, looking intently to see if Sasuke's pale skin shifted to the soft metal sheen. After five minutes-yes, he counted in his head- there was no change. Sasuke had grown skin, like a goddamn human being.

"…You're not like the rest of our normal PCC's, are you."

His question was basically rhetorical as the evidence that Sasuke was different was in plain sight and moreover, Sasuke probably wouldn't answer him.

"No," Sasuke said.

Dark brown eyebrows darted up- did Naruto dare think he had heard…a hint of remorse in that voice? How was that even possible? From what he knew, robots did not have an emotional component. If they did, it would have made the very notion of being a robot- an emotionless but intelligent machine- redundant.

Though Isaac Asimov's "Three Laws of Robotics" had been used for fiction, the rules had been incorporated into the manufacturing of the machine since 2019. They read- A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law and lastly, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

Had someone gone and made an emotion variant for this robot? Who had done such a thing?

"Anyway," Naruto sighed, "It's Saturday an' I got some errands to run. You are comin' cause I cannot let you be here by yourself, got it?"

Sasuke nodded and with relief, Naruto backtracked to apartment and to take a three-minute shower, get dressed, in a dull orange hoodie and raggedy jeans. He hiked his bike up and gestured for Sasuke to follow him. of course, he expected the robot to just jump off the balcony like last time but this time it didn't. Sasuke followed his down the stairs like a normal person or rather robot.

On the ground he got on his bike but before he pushed off, he said, "I'm going be Chiyo-san's handyman for the day, then I'm going to swing by Teuchi to get my pay.

Sasuke cocked his head the side clearly asking, "What?

Naruto grunted, "She's this sweet old lady the owns and few acres of garden and runs a flower shop, you know, for married couples and all kind of shit. Apparently, people do buy stuff like that."

Hopping on the bike Naruto rode off with Sasuke easily jogging beside him. not needing to be gawked at by the whole town, Naruto took the backroads, down some rugged road tracks until he got to the end of the city and then over a few farmlands.

He'd been riding for over thirty minutes but Sasuke did not look bothered in the slightest. Guess that was what someone got for having an ion-cell battery and an engine instead of blood and lungs. He spotted Chiyo's quaint farmhouse in the distance and sped up. Sasuke, naturally sped up too.

They arrived at the front porch where quaint windchime and a rocking chair were on the front porch. Naruto got off the bike and leaned it on the porch's steps. Looking over his shoulder he envied how Sasuke looked as calm and docile as ever while he had probably sweat enough to lubricated a rusty tractor.

Fucking robot.

Climbing the stairs, Naruto knocked on the wood paneled door and shifted on his feet for a while. He heard soft shuffled under the other side of the door and stepped back. Chiyo's purple-tinted grey head and warm black eyes.

"Naruto-kun," she smiled, "You're right on time."

She then peaked behind him, "And you brought a friend, wonderful."

"Um," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sasuke is… a robot, Chiyo-san."

Her almost non-existent eyebrows rose and the she nodded, "Well then, the more the merrier, come in."

"Um, if you don't mind," Naruto said, "can I just begin already, I have a few things to get done today."

"Sure," she replied, "you know where the shed it, and all the tools are there. I need the full gardenias and roses to be cut, five trays each. I'll be out in an hour or so with some lemonade and sandwiches."

"Thank you," Naruto said, aborting his usual 'you don't' need to do that' as he was actually hungry.

Hopping off the steps, Naruto hurried to the back of the house where the shed was and stepped inside. He knew that Sasuke was right behind him and not feeling any shame he stripped down to his boxers. Grabbing the grey overalls, he slipped his legs inside but before dragging up he ran a hand over his stomach where his tribal tattoo rested.

He was about to drag them up when Sasuke materialized out of nowhere and rested his hand on his stomach, Naruto froze. What the fuck was going on here? He stood still as Sasuke rested his flat palm on his washboard abs. the look in his dark eyes was strange, it was like he was being studied. Soon enough, Sasuke he pulled away.

What. The. Fuck. Was. That?

The robot stepped away and went to the corner to look over the tools like nothing had just happened. Grabbing the rest of the coverall he shrugged his arms into the hole and zipped up the front. Grabbing his box of tools and a large flat tray he left the shed and walked to the first plot of land where the gardenias were.

Spotting the fullest flowers, he knelt near the bushed and started working. Snipping the full flowers, he worked methodologically and laid the flowers in the tray delicately. He worked with the sun beating down on the back of his neck, he filled the first tray and went for the second.

As time ticked away, he made five trips with the gardenias and then went for the roses but he did not see Sasuke. Fright cramped his stomach and he rushed out to see, Sasuke in the middle of the rose bushes, snipping away. Three trays were on the ground filled with roses and Sasuke's face was as staid as usual.

His eyes had to be tricking him.

Walking over he spotted Sasuke working away and held in a snort, "If I knew you were ready to be outsourced, I'd have conscripted you hours ago."

Grabbing the last tray, Naruto began working, and soon enough all five trays were filled. He lifted his tray while Sasuke somehow managed to balance all four trays in both hands without the top tray pressing on the bottom. Looking closely, Naruto realized that Sasuke had put tiny pebbles in each corner of the trays to lift them.

"Damn…you are smart," Naruto groused, "And I wish I had thought of that."

With all the flowers cut and on the long metal table in the shed, Naruto was about to tug off his overalls where Chiyo came in with a tray of lemonade and a tray of sandwiches. Her eyebrows danced up, "You're done already?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Um, Sasuke helped."

"Well, that's good," she said while handing the tray over, "And your pay is there too."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Chiyo smiled, "You know when I first saw him, I thought he was your boyfriend. He is pretty handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied glumly that Sasuke was indeed a robot.

"How are you on that front though," Chiyo asked. "Any new guy or girl in your life?"

"Um, no," Naruto said while red tinged his cheeks. "But thanks for askin'."

"You'll fall in love someday," Chiyo said, "I know that, you're such a good boy, you deserve love."

Naruto smiled fondly at her. Though Japan had progressed in many ways, there were still diehard people who hated him for his sexual preference, but Chiyo, though old, didn't have a judgmental bone in her body. She left and stopping to chomp down on the ham and cheese sandwiches, he ate half if the six, wrapped up the rest and washed it down with the old fashioned lemonade.

He stood up and stretched, "Sasuke, we're done here…thanks for your help."

Pocketing his money, which was about fifteen thousand yen, enough to keep food in his cupboard for a while and be added to the other money he was going to get to pay his rent, he grabbed his bike and hopped on. Another half hour ride to the city, he went to the ramen shop and greeted Ayame.

"Hi Naru- whoa, who's that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, what was it with females and Sasuke?

"He's my robot, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Where Teuchi?"

"Oh, he's out at the spice farm," Ayame's voice was dejected, "Um, I have your payment."

She handed over an envelope where Naruto know another ten grand rested. With this money and Chiyo's he could rest easy for a while.

"Hi Sasuke!" Ayame said brightly but when she got no answer turned to Naruto and asked, "Um, Naruto, is something wrong with him?"

"Um yeah, I found him in the trash and he can barely talk so I think it a software issue," Naruto replied while pocketing his money.

"I know a guy who can check him out," Ayame said, "His name is Nara Shikamaru, do you know him?"

Naruto's eyebrows skyrocketed, "Um, yeah, once upon a time, we were in grade school before he got bumped to high school and like two weeks later went off to university. I don't know where he is though."

Ayame giggled, "My best friend Temari is his girlfriend, I know where he lives,"

She grabbed a napkin and scribbled an address on it, "Here, try to get to him, alight, I'll even call Temari to tell him to expect you."

"Um, thanks," Naruto said, "Have a good evening, Ayame."

Back on his bike, Naruto looked over the address and noted that it was smack dab in the middle of the city, and in the highest skyrise building in the city. It was a bit daunting but what could he do if he didn't at least try.

Hopping on his bike he rode off to the middle of the city, hating that it was rush hour but though he had the sidewalk to use, the cars hardly gave him any freedom to cross the road. When he did get to the address, he parked his bike at a bike rack and swallowed his fear. Tilting his head back, he couldn't see the top of the skyscraper and yanked his head away from the glaring silver sunlight reflected off the glass.

"Sasuke, come on," Naruto sighed. "Lets get this over with."

Squaring his shoulders, Naruto walked into the lobby of the building. He whistled under his breath as the fancy carpet, gold and chrome molding and the many glass panels that reflected his image back to him. Seeing himself in 360 shards made him wonder if he had walked into a fun house instead of an apartment building.

The receptionist looked up from his work and leveled curious purple eyes at him from under bone white hair, "The service door is at the back."

Naruto bristled, what a pompous fuck. Just because he didn't wear a three-piece monkey suit and didn't flash cash didn't mean he had to be subjected to this type of discrimination. He wanted to spin on his heel and walk out but he had come for a purpose.

"I'm no delivery boy," Naruto said as calmly as possible, "I am here to see Nara Shikamaru."

The man scoffed, "And pigs will fly while the president of Japan become our janitor. You are wasting your time, Nara-san doesn't-"

His phone rang and tersely he picked it up. After a few moments his face went a shade of embarrassed red, "Understood, Nara-san," he hung up and asked, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Nara-san, says he will see you now," the man said, "Take the elevator to the 21'st floor. That is his penthouse suite."

Smirking in his victory, Naruto gestured for Sasuke to follow him and they took the elevator up. With his eyes closed and fighting his claustrophobia, Naruto breathed in and out until they got to the 21'st floor and they stepped out. The corridor was short and they came upon door that beeped, a light flashed across his face and back again before a calm but robotic voice said, "Identification confirmed; Uzumaki Naruto, you may enter."

The door then literally dissolved in thin air and Naruto stepped in to face a world of…nothing. Aside from the white and green chrome panels, the room was as empty as outer space.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a lazy drawl broke him out of his shock.

Naruto turned to see the Nara genius, decidedly grown up from the tow-headed boy he had seen in grade school to a lanky thin dude with a spiky ponytail and a chrome earring in his left ear. the one thing that was familiar was the sleepy look on his face.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said while sticking his hand out, "how you've been man? Well, I shouldn't say that cause, damn, your all set, aint'cha?"

"You could say that," Shikamaru said while looking behind him, "Is this the robot you found in the trash?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto replied, "He can't say much, just his name and no and this weird grunt 'hn,'. I think his programming is damaged. I'm majoring in A.I and I could try to test it out but I don't have the hardware that you do."

"Hm," Shikamaru said while circling Sasuke. "I've never seen this model before."

"I know," Naruto replied, "There is no brand mark of insignia on him at all. He has some crazy skills though, Sasuke can jump off a three-story building and run for hours but not get drained."

"You don't say…" Shikamaru said, "I'll try to get to his CPU and see what's happening inside the box. Nanashi and Himoto, come."

Two leggy female robots in what looked like battlesuits came out of other room and to the thin air Shikamaru directed , "Sofa, chair and a monitor."

Out of the paneled walls slots slid up and a black sectional slid out near Naruto just as three chairs emerged from the floor and a monitor descended from the ceiling. Naruto gaped.

"Sasuke is it?" Shikamaru asked over his shoulder.

"Yea," Naruto replied while sitting on the comfiest sofa he had ever sat on. "But I think he only listens to me. Sasuke sit and let Shikamaru examine you."

The pale robot sat and then Shikamaru pulled a device from his pocket and flicked the screen up. the holographic scanner mapped Sasuke and as Shikamaru went around him, the blueprint of Sasuke filled out on the screen.

"Whoa," Naruto marveled, "That's kick-ass."

With his circumference of Sasuke done, Shikamaru dropped the scanner and went to the screen. There he plucked out holographic sections of Sasuke one by one and examined them by spinning them around and flipped them over.

"Hm," Shikamaru said, "seems pretty basic. Naruto, I think you found a homemade robot because the schematics of his makeup are not of any other brand and I know because I have memorized them all. But I think it's safe to do an internal probe. Nanashi and Himoto undo your system plugs and connect ports Delta and Cephalon on Sasuke."

Naruto sat forward as Shikamaru's robots attached their lines to Sasuke and he pasted his eyes on the Sasuke as Shikamaru ordered, "Initiate probe."

And that's when it all went to hell.

Shikamaru's robots started beeping furiously and in no time collapsed with the sparks of blown fuses coming from their heads. Sasuke, however was sitting in his place as stoic as ever.

"Fuck!" Naruto darted up only to see Shikamaru wave him down.

The technocrat went and disconnected Sasuke from his broken and spasming robots and bent to look Sasuke in his eyes. He the stood and crossed over to Naruto who was internally freaking out. How would he pay for Shika's robots? He had just earned some money to tide him over while Shikamaru's robots looked expensive as hell. How was he supposed to pay for that? Did Shika take payments in slivers of his soul?

"Shika, man, I am so fucking sorry-"

"Naruto," Shikamaru stopped his impending rant, "How much do know about androids?"

"They cannot exist," Naruto said routinely, "Aside from prosthetics, we have not made the framework to fully graft robotics into human consciousness, or vice-versa, the machine always tears away at the human or the human always disappears in the machine. It's text book AI, Shika, why are you asking me this?"

"Because, there's a legend-"

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, "Don't give me the legend bullshit, Shika, I don't have the mental space to process all that shit."

Shikamaru's hazel eyes narrowed lethally, "History lesson then since you can't process a goddamn legend. Fifty years ago, a man named Uchiha Madara, the leader of Sharigan Cybernoptics, created a small army of robots that exceeded everything anyone has ever did before. The man was a genius of unmatched intelligence, some even reported him as crazy. It's said that government ordered him to stop or hand over what he had created but Madara declined and moved all his creations to a secret facility. The army raided the base and managed to take a few robots before Madara pushed the self-destruct button on all his robots before taking his own life."

"Yeah, so?" Naruto shrugged, "That's doesn't solve my problem Shika."

"Because I haven't gotten to the point yet," the Nara genius huffed. "It's said that his robots had programming no one could mirror or dissect because he programmed them with a unique codex, one only he wrote and knew. Some even said he found a way to fuse humans and robots into the elusive singularity."

Shikamaru looked around at his hissing and sparking robots and sighed, "Naruto my PCC have the most expensive and elite programing in the world and for them to not crack...er, Sasuke was it...I believe you've found yourself an Uchiha."

Naruto's first reaction was to scoff and call Shikamaru crazy. What were the odds of him finding an elite fucking mythological robot in the trash? Zero. Zip. Bumpkiss. Stingy with the dinero. But then he reflected, Sasuke did do some weird shit. Squinting he went over to motionless robot and sat right before him.

Looking deeply into black eyes he asked, "Are you an Uchiha?"

The robot shook his head.

"Were you trained to kill?"

Another shake.

"Have you killed before?"

One more shake.

Naruto stood and cracked his neck. "You're wrong Shika. Sasuke ain't any of that shit. Thanks for trying though and...er, sorry about you robots."

Shikamaru waved him off, "Eh, what's three hundred million dollars of CPU firmware and week off reprogramming between friends?"

Naruto's blue eyes bugged out of his head, "Th-three hundred mill- MILLION? Fuck Shika, I'm so sorry."

The teens slim shoulder shrugged, "Like I said it's cool...but Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

Cool golden eyes were pinned on Sasuke's black ones, "Bring Sasuke back around sometime. I'd like to run some more tests on him after I put together the coding."

"Sure, no problem."

By the time he left Shikamaru it was dark and the neighborhood he was going into was not one for people to walk into unguarded. He always had a switchblade knife in his pocket was not afraid to use it, especially when three punks started following him and Sasuke from a block ago.

Shit.

With his hands on the bike, he walked faster but heard the punks' footsteps break into a run. He dropped the bike and made to run when Sasuke stopped in the middle of street. Naruto nearly had an aneurysm as he spun around. "What the fuck are you do-"

One of them then grabbed Sasuke from behind and robot still did not move. Naruto was freaking out by then. Had Sasuke's power cell run out or something.

The orange haired guy flicked out his knife, "Give us all you got or your pretty boyfriend here dies."

Naruto wondered if the guy did not feel Sasuke's cold metal skin but didn't have much time to think it over. "Alright, guys, I don't want any trouble. Look, I ain't got much of anything on me."

"You think we're stupid of something?" a blue haired guy with shark modifications on his face snarled. "We know you got paid by the old ramen guy, give it up."

Naruto swore, "I'm telling you, I ain't got nothing."

The third punk, this one with deep red hair grabbed Naruto, "Don't fucking lie to me, I'll slit your goddamn throat in a sec-"

And then it happened.

Sasuke move so fast Naruto wondered if he was dreaming. The robot grabbed the arm of the guy who was holding him and snapped his arm in two like it was a wooden pencil, he ignored the screams, and drop kicked the second one and then stomped on his leg that shattered in three pieces. Dark blood spewed up from the broken artery like a gushing river and shards of the bone were through the skin. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's attacker, yanked him off, forced him to drop the knife and had him on the floor with both arms pinned behind him.

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke…"

The robot's hands did not loose but he looked up to Naruto, for what? Confirmation? And confirmation to do what? Kill him?

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, "don't kill him… let him go."

Instantly, the robot let wanna-be robber go, but he delivered a chop to the back of his neck that sent him out cold for good measure. The robot then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away like he had not completed total bloody carnage ten seconds ago. Naruto's jaw was on the floor as he looked at the three men who was an inch away from dying and looked up at Sasuke was still walking away.

Feeling some kind of responsibility, Naruto searched the guys pockets for a cell phone of a tablet or something and found one on the leader. He dialed the police and told them to come at the location. The officer was about to ask him something but Naruto dropped the phone and ran after Sasuke.

He had about ten fucking million questions to ask.

Getting to the apartment building he saw Sasuke leaning on the same railing he had been standing on that morning. Even with the question wreaking havoc in his chest, he opened the door and Sasuke followed.

Slamming the door shut he nearly screamed, "What the fucking hell was that?"

He got no answer.

"Sasuke… you almost killed those guys…" Naruto said frantically, "and you didn't look you had any problem in doing so."

Still no reaction.

"I'm going to ask you again," Naruto pressed so close to the robot he was staring into his dark eyes, "Are you trained to kill?"

"No,"

Naruto felt at his wits end, "Are you sure? You went fucking kamikaze on them. If you are not trained to kill what the hell are you trained to do?"

A sinister smile curved Sasuke's mouth, "Destroy."

* * *

TBC... Review Damnit!

(pretty-please)


	4. What Are Enemies Made Of?

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto", yeah I don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: I am glad that this weird idea actually is liked. **

**Chapter Four: What Are Enemies Made Of?**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

"_Sasuke… you almost killed those guys…" Naruto said frantically, "and you didn't look you had any problem in doing so."_

_Still no reaction._

"_I'm going to ask you again," Naruto pressed so close to the robot he was staring into his dark eyes, "Are you trained to kill?"_

"_No," _

_Naruto felt at his wits end, "Are you sure? You went fucking kamikaze on them. If you are not trained to kill what the hell are you trained to do?"_

_A sinister smile curved Sasuke's mouth, "Destroy."_

Destroy….

Destroy….

Sasuke was made to not kill, not maim, not disable…but to destroy. The words rolled around Naruto's head like a thunderstorm. He casually pushed away from Sasuke with the word destroy doing somersaults in his mind. He sat on the edge of his bed numb and stared blankly into space. He then reached out for a pillow pressed it to his face and screamed hard.

DESTROY! What the FUCK!

A warm hand plucked the pillow away and Naruto reacted without thinking and pushed Sasuke away. Stupid plan as the robot did not move an inch but pushed him back instead And to add insult to injury, Sasuke climbed up over him, and placed his hands on either side of Naruto. The Uzumaki knew it would be futile to even try and move Sasuke as the robot was ten times his strength. So he stayed, sprawled under a face that was going to haunt him in his dreams.

Sasuke's dark eyes were so close and his skin was so warm that Naruto blanked out of reality for a moment and through he was real. Then he saw the nostrils of this nose, they did not move. His eyes fluttered shut, that's right, Sasuke did not breathe, he did not have lungs or blood- he was not human and that barely stopped his dick from committing treason.

"You gonna get off me anytime soon?" Naruto asked dryly.

Instead of moving, Sasuke's hand lifted up, flattened an five inches away from Naruto's face and ran over it with the skin of his palm glowing light grey. What the fuck was this now? First light shimmering silver, then purple and now grey? Naruto facetiously decided that he needed to make a colour catalogue of Sasuke's colours. What the fuck was this robot doing now?

Naruto laid quietly as the robot finished doing whatever he was doing and then Sasuke nodded to himself and moved off him. Rolling his eyes Naruto went to take a shower and tug a decently clean t-shirt over his head and some clean boxers. He left the room to see Sasuke sitting in his powering station, his eyes were closed, his legs folded under him and a really zen look on his face. Call him crazy but Naruto could have sworn the damn robot was meditating.

Strange.

Deciding to not bother him, Naruto went to his bed but ended up twisting and turning. He stayed up half the night thinking about what Sasuke had done- what he _was_\- but it still did not seem real. How could he have found a robot with the skills of a perfect assassin in the goddam trash?

Naruto had a cold feeling begin to settle in his stomach. It had not formed yet but it was the haunting sensation that he'd have much more _**strange**_. What exactly was Sasuke? Where had he come from? What more extraordinary things could he do?

His worry took him through the night till early morning. His Monday classes did not begin until 9 so had opted to take a run. He did not like leaving Sasuke there but there was no way he could think with the robot in his presence.

With an old muscle t-shirt on and shorts, Naruto set out and headed towards the same lonely road that took him to Chiyo's farm. The pounding of pavement and then dirt road under his sneakers had a familiar calm to it. When he was a child in the orphanage, running had always been his comfort.

He had begun running to make his dismal present disappear but though the miles under his feet gave him a temporary reprieve, he had always come back to the orphanage to dream of the day he would get out. The burning stretch of his muscles and unbroken repetitive of his stride had always taken his mind to another place, a place where people did not look on him with scorn or see him as an freak show.

That end was still a way in coming.

The miles past under his feet in a blur and when he came upon a stretch of grass, he dropped down for a quick set of twenty push-ups. He stopped, breathed in for twenty seconds and did another rep. Five times he performed the same activity and then stood. Checking the sky, he knew it was time to get back to the apartment and get ready for school.

Halfway there he swore- he had forgotten to get any groceries. Maybe there was one teabag left and hunk of bread and possibly a spoonful of peanut butter. Naruto was not strange to going through days without a full meal, he decided he'd have to do with what he had until that evening.

Jogging to the apartment, Naruto passed the spot where the thugs had nearly jumped him and spotted the remains of a long streak of embedded blood on the cement ground. He shivered. Sasuke…

The very thought of the robot made Naruto's feet speed up until he arrived on the third floor breathless. Opening the door, he took one glance and felt his breath leave him a rush of relief. Sasuke was where he had left him, admittedly, not charging or with his dark eyes closes. He was well awake and his eyes were open.

Naruto sagged on the wall, "Thank fuck."

Sasuke's head titled to the side in a wordless question. Naruto, however, ignored it and stripped his tank off to bare his wet sweat streaked skin and plopped down on the floor beside the bed. He eyed the small fridge and the cupboards overhead with little confidence. He could feel that there nothing much in there and when he popped the door open, he the proof was in an ice-cube tray, two bread ends, a few slices of cheese and stick of butter crammed into the peanut butter cup.

"Breakfast is gonna bread and cheese then." Naruto sighed and levered himself up from the floor. One glance at the clock told him it was just to eight so he had time for a longer shower and casting a look over his shoulder to the motionless robot, Naruto turned away.

He took time to wash off the sweat and shampoo his hair with the same cheap liquid soap. He took care to wash out all the grime and sweat and gunk that had accumulated in the past week of non-stop studying and the workout not too long ago. He ran his hands over his body, feeling every dip and curve of the abs on his stomach. It was the closest thing to a caress he had felt in years- not since the one time he had stumbled into a club in the red-light district and had gotten blow job from some guy he could not remember.

The first time he had sex was when he was sixteen, just matured out of the orphanage and had bumped into this guy with dark red hair and a tattoo of Ai over his forehead. Those three day, naked in the upper penthouse of a clubhouse in lower Tokyo, were cemented into then naïve but willing Naruto's mind. Gaara had given him some sweet tea that made every receptor in his body over-sensitive to stimuli and had taught him to fuck a man.

He had taught him where to lick, where to suck, where to massage and where to stroke until someone cried for mercy. Gaara had taught him what it felt like to give and receive pleasure, only because the redhead had, and quote, 'been in the mood for some virgin ass.' His introduction had been wonderful, cold but wonderful. Naruto had never seen him again and knew that even if he had tried there would be nothing he could get from him.

A fuck was a fuck- that was it.

He had learned a lot but there was no romantic component.

Hell, he did even know what romance truly was.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Naruto went on to shave. He hated the sight and feel of the bristly hair on his jaw but he hated how the removal of the hair would show his scarred cheeks even more. Three thin mocha lines, exactly spaced on either cheek gave him the look of a fox. He had been jeered, degraded, beaten up and scorned for these marks that had come from a bully with a razor in the middle of a dark orphanage room.

There was nothing he could do about it though, cosmetic surgery was money he did not exactly have. Rinsing the razor, Naruto patted his face dry and with another sigh, left the room. He passed by the kitchen nook with a blearily eye and then when what he had seen from the corner of his eye had connected, he had pedalled back.

On the counter were a box of milk, a jug of orange juice, a triangle of red-golden apples, a packet of beef slices, a loaf of bread, cheese, granola bars, and singular cups of instant ramen. The table was lined off with cans of tuna, ravioli, and canned soup.

What. The. Fuck?

Tugging the fridge open, Naruto had to jump back to avoid the spilling out of meat packages, protein shakes, water bottles, peanut butter jar, and more fruit.

Naruto turned to the robot was sitting nonchalantly on the floor, looking as innocent as ever. The blond exploded, "Sasuke! What the fuck did you do! Did you blow all my money on food? I can't eat all this shit! And my rent! How the fuck am I going to pay my rent!"

Rushing to the place where he had placed his money, Naruto grabbed the envelope, dumped the entire contents on the bed and counted- thirty- thousand yen. Not a fucking cent was gone. The Uzumaki felt bamboozled and dizzy. Where had the food come from then?

"Sasuke…" Naruto said slowly, "How did you pay for all this?...Did you steal it?"

Images of cops coming to his door to arrest him made Naruto feet faint. He could never go back to school or even get a good job with a criminal record. How was he going to survive now?

Sasuke's head shook, "No."

"No to stealing?"

He nodded.

Naruto was getting even more confused, "The how did you get all this? This had to cost money or credits."

Credits were virtual money that many people used instead of real hard cash. Naruto did not have a bank account of a receptor disc so he had never the luxury of using credits.

"Sasuke… where did the money to pay for this come from?" Naruto demanded.

The robot got held out his hand and a holographic screen came up from the tiny projectors on his hand. Naruto was confused about what he was looking at then saw a bank account number and under it was- Naruto nearly had a heart attack- below it was four million, nine hundred and eight-five yen. With a quick estimation Naruto realized Sasuke had spent fifteen thousand yen. That was fine and all but where the that amount of money come from?

A name he did not recognize was the owner of the bank account- Hatake Sakumo.

"Hatake Sakumo…" Naruto murmured, "…was he your previous owner?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And he let you have access to his bank account?"

Another nod.

That felt completely _preposterous_ to Naruto. "Is he alive? Doesn't he want that money for himself?"

Sasuke tapped a holographic button on the account and Naruto read, "Second holder, Sasuke, serial number, 000003. 1313ANR, Access granted for any buying any material for repairs needed after internal diagnostic and assessment on hardware, firmware and software… _damn_. Are you that self-aware of what…parts you need to get fixed?"

Sasuke's dark head nodded and Naruto reeled. Sasuke had used his money to buy him food. What that fuck was going on here? Scrubbing a hand over his head, Naruto looked at the clock and realized he had to get to school. He had to deal with Sasuke later. Getting up he got dressed.

"Stay here," Naruto ordered, "Don't go anywhere, hell, don't touch anything until I come back this evening, okay?"

The robot nodded.

His class that morning, Data Structure with Professor Mitarashi Anko was one of the easiest classed he had. Data structure was systematic, once on knew the languages, BCPL (Basic Combined Programming Language, MASM, and Pascal or even C++ , there was nothing much to it than using the language to assemble the command needed.

He usually daydreamed through the class while his stylus wrote whatever was needed of him. this one was to create a Linked list, a linear collection of data elements, that allowed for efficient insertion or removal of elements from a program.

Sasuke was a puzzle to which he had not the faintest fucking clue to solving. How could a man give his robot permission to his bank account, or hell, possibly his own bank account with a lot of money to repair himself. Who was the Sakumo Hatake?

A tingling noise from above announced the end of the class and Naruto dropped the stylus and the pad into the desk. Grabbing his knapsack and left to the library. He could count the amounts of time he had spent there. The library was a curious amalgamation of old-fashioned hard bud books and a wonderful array of top of the line computers. There was even a 3D room where students of Architecture could program in the simulation for building and whatnot to get an accurate description of what they were making.

"Oh…Naruto," the librarian's assistant, a sweet girl name Moegi smiled at him, "How can I help you?"

"Er," Naruto said, "I just need to check something on the computer, I don't think I'll be here for more than five minutes."

"Oh, okay," Moegi nodded to the line of computers on the walls, "Help yourself."

Smiling, Naruto went over to the screens and tapped the screen away, when the screen was awake, Naruto grabbed the keyboard and typed in the man's name, Hatake Sakumo. In three seconds the results popped up.

_**Hatake Sakumo, born 2209 – **_

The dash surprised Naruto. There was no death date... was the man still alive? Reading down he read how the man had studied at MIT in America and went on to do a doctorate at Harvard. The man's speciality was Artificial Intelligence but his concentration was in superhuman intelligence grafted into human consciousness.

"Damn…" Naruto whispered.

If- _**if**_\- the superhuman intelligence was to be invented—either through the amplification of human intelligence or through artificial intelligence by molecular nanotechnology or genetic engineering —it would bring to bear greater problem-solving and inventive skills than current humans are capable of

If an AI was created with engineering capabilities that matched or surpassed those of its human creators, it would have the potential to autonomously improve its own software and hardware or design an even more capable machine. If a human was to be made with these capabilities, having done the engineering and be fitted with the superhuman intelligence of a machine…well goddamnm, welcome rise of the Overlords.

Was that what he had been doing with Sasuke?

The man's live was nothing much than work in various universities and private companies all around the world until he had settled in Japan. After that…nothing. There was no mention of the man anywhere. No mentions of universities, companies, nothing… So how the hell could he have in contact with Sasuke?

Logging off the console, Naruto thanked Moegi and walked off to his Neural Networks class lecture. _Had the man made Sasuke? _

That was a possibility, but…was it probable? Why would he go and create something, give it his bank account information and then throw it in the trash? That made no fucking sense at all. If anything, he would have erased that information. anybody with an inch of common sense would have done that. Who wants their money- or their credit history- to be available to anyone? No one that's it.

Still deep in his musing he rounded a corner and bumped right into the one man who got on his nerves more than anyone else, fucking Inuzuka Kiba.

"Daydreaming faggot?" Kiba sneered.

Naruto ignored him and tried to walk away but Kiba would not let go, "Where's that pretty boyfriend of yours? Why's you leave him today? Did he not jack you of something?"

The whole hallway snickered, expect his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata who looked mortified. "Fuck of Inuzuka."

"No thanks," Kiba's laugh was scornful, "Not if you paid me."

Naruto had enough, spun, snapped and snarled, "You know what Inuzuka, I am so fucking tired of your shit. I may be who I am and everybody knows it, but no one knows who the fuck you really are."

The hallway had gone quiet and no one moved. Naruto could feel the eyes on him and Kiba but did not give the least of a damn.

Kiba scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like a lowlife like you could tell me anything? You don't know shit about me. Get lost."

"I know that you act like the best upstanding citizen in Kohona, dating Hyuuga Hinata and all, when the only Hyuuga you are interested in and is currently fucking, is her cousin Neji," Naruto snarled and the whole room nearly had a communal heart-attack, "That's right, her **_male_ **cousin who luckily is in the most prestigious private university upstate. Stop acting like you're god's gift to human kind when you're nothing but a low-life, closeted poser, so again, fuck off Inuzuka."

After those parting words, Naruto spun and instantly, his eyes met the pale face of Hinata. Guilt took him but shit, there he had gotten to the end of his rope with this man. With his head up high he went off to his last class of the day, the Autonomous Multiagent Systems workshop. He had not wanted to do it so publicly but he had enough. He hated that he had hurt the tender girl but damn… what was a man to do but defend himself?

He kept his desk com up expecting a summon to the faculty dean at any time but as the time ticked away, he got none. Did Kiba not report him to the dean? Anyone would have with a public attack of what could be seen as slander by a man with no real life muscle in the university.

The school day had ended without a single word from anyone, the whispers he got in the hallways notwithstanding, and went outside with the conundrum of how he was going to ask Sasuke about Hatake when the robot could barely speak.

A dark car was lingering that the edge of the car park where Naruto had left his bicycle and after a cursory glance paid it no mind. That was until a man in full black came up to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

Suspicion darkened Naruto's chest, "Who wants to know?"

"Nara Shikamaru," the man replied, "He sent me to ask you to come with me to him."

"If you don't mind," Naruto said, "I know where he lives, I'll get there myself."

"He is not at home, Uzumaki-san," the man said, "He's at the coffee shop a few blocks below."

Naruto blinked, "Oh, I can easily bike there, he didn't have to send you to me."

"As you wish, Uzumaki-san," the man bowed.

Feeling extremely flattered and somehow weirded out, Naruto unlocked his bike and headed down the lane. With practiced ease, he navigated down the street and came up the coffee shop easily enough. Pedalling into the tiny parking lot, Naruto found a lone bike station and locked it up there.

Hiking his bag's strap up his shoulder, Naruto walked into the coffee place and breathed in the scent of roasted beans and sweet pastries. He spotted Shikamaru's sloppy ponytail and walked over to him. Shikamaru did not look like he had slept in days based on the dark circles under his eyes.

"Dude, are-"

"Sleeping?" Shikamaru yawned, "I know I look like hell but this is normal to me. I get insomnia sometimes. Which is why I have developed an unhealthy love for coffee. Can I get you a cup?"

He could buy one himself but he was not about to not cash in on an offer, "Yeah sure, iced latte with extra sugar though."

Gesturing for a waiter over and putting in the order with another request for another macchiato, Shikamaru braced his head on his fist, "How is Sasuke?"

"He did the strangest fucking thing this morning," Naruto said. He wanted to confide in Shikamaru about how Sasuke had gone and bought him a whole fucking store worth of groceries.

"How so?"

Naruto shook his head, "Let me get some coffee in my system and then I'll tell you. Anyway, have you gotten any headway into his CPU?"

"I might have," Shika sighed, "When Nanashi tried to hack into his hard drive, she was locked out."

Naruto shivered at the memory of Shika's robots spasming and sparking on the floor of the genius' apartment floor.

"… but…I scanned her system I found traces of a language that I have never seen of heard off. It looks based on ancient Greek alphabet, you know, alpha, beta, gamma stuff, and I am trying to decipher it and I'm thinking its a footprint left by Sasuke's CPU. I have a decrypting system running over the snippet that I have…. probably I'd have it decoding by tonight."

Naruto blinked, "O…okay?"

The waiter came up and gave Naruto the 16 ounce of coffee and he took a grateful drink. He struggled into putting into words what Sasuke had uttered to him, 'destroy', but could not find a way to do it.

"What do you think you'd find with that?" He slurped.

"A key," Shika replied, "If I can find a key, I can make a program to assess his systems."

Naruto felt like Shika was trying to say he wanted to reprogram Sasuke. "Oh, if you do that, will you be able to find what is stopping Sasuke from speaking?"

"Most likely," Shika added after another yawn, "You don't cause I feel like I wanna go lie down now. This coffee is defective and I wanna go a do a rerun of an epic movie series, The Infinity Saga all the way from 2007 to 2019."

Naruto balanced, "That's…fucking ancient, dude. Does it have color?"

"Eh," Shika stood and waved his card over the no-touch paying slot. "Yeah, the CGI needs some work but for that time, it rocked the world, especially Endgame."

They walked out of the coffee shop and Naruto mourned the smell of coffee and cake. After getting the bike, they strolled down the sidewalk. Shika's apartment building was not far and they were in no rush.

"So." Shika asked while sticking his hands in his pockets, "What do you want to tell me about what Sasuke did this time?"

"I'm telling you Shika," Naruto huffed while his boot kicked a rock away, "I woke up and his hand was glowing, like all freaky and shit."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and pulled him away into the mouth of an alley away from the passing pedestrian. "Glowing…what color?"

"Grey…" Naruto frowned, "Why? Does it mean anything to you?"

"Maybe," Shikamaru avoided the question, "How did it make you feel?"

"Freaked out, obviously." Naruto said with shrugging shoulder, "How else would you feel when a robot does something a weird as that?"

"I meant how did that grey glow make you feel physically," the Nara pressed with both hands on either of Naruto's shoulders with his hazel eyes narrowed, "Did you feel any sensation? Think Naruto."

Feeling the Shikamaru was the one who was now making him feel weird, Naruto went back to that moment and uttered, "I think…my skin felt tingly, like when you rub menthol rub on your skin but… not as strong."

"He was probably scanning you," Shikamaru said a bit triumphantly, "That robot is one-of-a-kind Naruto."

"You don't need to tell me," Naruto replied as they went back on the sidewalk, "He does some freaky shit sometimes, but why would he scan me?"

"Perhaps to identify your body even if you died and were burnt to crisp," Shikamaru's words were droll but they did not leave Naruto with an image he would like. Naruto left the bike the same place he had first arrived at the boy genius' apartment and they entered the lobby while Shika smiled, "He probably knows down to your DNA makeup by now."

"And you still think he is… you know," Naruto asked.

"A legendary one?" Shika nodded, "It is a possibility. I don't know now but I am damn sure I will. Oh," the Nara blinked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone, "Here, it's new, I want you to have it if you need to call me directly."

Naruto scanned it, "It this a NCRZ8?"

"Eh," Shika shrugged, "It an old holographic but I recalibrated it and programmed it with my number. Use it to get to me, Naruto."

"Um…sure thing, Shika, thanks man." Naruto said, "Um, I gotta get back, see you later okay."

Spinning around, Naruto walked off while slipping the phone in his pocket. Shikamaru went to his elevator and lifted a negligent hand to the man who manned the desk.

"When my pizza gets here just send it up, Suigetsu."

"Yes Sir," the Hōzuki said respectfully while his eyes lingered on the back of the blond who had just walked out. What had he just heard about a legendary robot? That sounds like…money.

* * *

**TBC... **

**Review Daminit**

**PS- ENDGAME IS FUCKIN' AWESOME! GO SEE IT!**


	5. The Devil He Knew

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence', and AI as in 'love')**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto", yeah I don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys… work/school are predominant stuff. I do not own the copyright of _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Devil He Knew….**

* * *

The bleeping of Naruto's old phone was getting on the Uzumaki's nerves. Every time it went off Sasuke's head would swivel to it and though the robot's face did not move, curiosity shone in Sasuke's dark eyes. He studiously ignored it. There was an assignment on an electrical relay system that he needed to build at the end of the semester and he had no time for Iruka. His jaw firmed and he went back to the textbook.

It was not that he did not like or appreciate the older man who had tried to be a father to him but… the one time he had needed him the most, the man had not been there. It was a bit nonsensical if he thought about it if he factored all the time Iruka had been there against the one he had not but…logic was in control of that part of his brain.

This time the phone rang and Naruto ignored it. It rang out to voicemail. Ten seconds later it rang again and Naruto ignored it again, with his fist clenching at his side. Didn't Iruka know when to give up? The phone rang again and then suddenly, it was cut off. Naruto was grateful before…

"Naruto?"

The blond jerked, spinning in disbelief at Iruka's voice coming from… Sasuke. The robot's head was down and his eyes were half-mast. Naruto did not know where exactly the voice was coming from. There were no obvious ports or open portals or nothing. But Iruka Umino's voice was coming from Sasuke. Somehow the fucking robot had intercepted the call and answered it for him. Motherfucker. He's needed a long talk with Sasuke when this was over.

"Naruto, are you there?"

Forcing his jaw open, Naruto' said. "Yes. I'm here..."

An audible sigh came from Sasuke. "Oh, good. I was worried," the man laughed nervously. "Um… how's school?"

Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto said as calmly as he could. "Fine…everything's fine."

"…That's good."

An awkward silence began to stretch into painful until Iruka said. "Naruto…can we talk. Please. I…I have to speak with you. I cannot let this distance grow between us much longer. I am.. I…You know that I love you as my own son. I do. Please can we talk?"

Just as Naruto was going to give the man a flat dismissal, Sasuke's head lifted and Naruto was arrested by Sasuke's eyes. They were soft, liquid… almost humanlike. What. The. Fuck. Sasuke did not speak but Naruto felt that the robot was telling him to say yes, to go see his old teacher.

"…Naruto?" Iruka asked. "…Are you there?"

Not moving his eyes Naruto nodded, not remembering that Iruka could not see him. "Um…yeah. Sure. Are you still at Hokage Head Planes?"

"Yes," Iruka said with relief heavy in his voice. "Is tomorrow at about six good for you?"

He had thought of going to check Shikamaru tomorrow at that time but the tech genius had not contacted him with any breakthroughs he had about Sasuke. "Yeah…see you tomorrow then."

The audible click of the call disconnecting, was more of a gong than a click in Naruto's ear. He then glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke…what the hell? Who gave you permission to answer that call for me? I ignored it for a reason."

"You…sad…angry…hopeful." Sasuke said slowly as if he was spelling out the words in his brain first before speaking them. "You wanted to."

Huffing, Naruto grunted, "No. I did not."

"Yes, you did," Sasuke said.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto gave up on arguing with the robot. Sasuke had probably scanned the air around him and had analysed the faint secretions of his hormones through his skin. He glanced back at the borrowed textbook and felt every intention of studying vanish from him. Fuck it, he knew half the material anyway.

Sagging back in his seat, Naruto scrubbed his face. "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't go anywhere."

He stripped his shirt off before going to the cubicle and turned in the water. The cold water didn't register much as most of his thoughts were on seeing Iruka, his grade school teacher and the head overseer of the orphanage. He had not seen him in over eight months. What on earth could the man want to speak about now? There was nothing he could consider so he shut off the water, stepped out and grabbed a towel.

Towel drying his hair, Naruto wrapped the terry cloth around his hips and walked out. He walked back out to see Sasuke at his desk, pen in hand and swiping over it gracefully. Curious, Naruto went over to him and peered over the robot's shoulder. On the paper, traced out in perfect line was an electric system relay that felt drawn by the world's best architect.

"… Holy fucking shit, Sasuke," Naruto said in awe. "What system is that?"

Sasuke twisted his arm and with a sudden flash of Sasuke's eyes, the robots fucking arm's skin went transparent. There, Naruto saw silver controllers, connectors and flashing sensors over a motherboard. Blue lights were rippling over the miniscule relays and doubling back in flashes. Naruto's blue eyes flashed back to the paper; it was Sasuke's arm, lacking the hand and fingers.

He looked and noted the markings about what metal alloy, sensors, and millimeters of fiber optic wires to use.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said incredulously, "…I can't buy this shit. The wires alone are like three times my rent money."

"My money," Sasuke said simply.

"Fuck. No," Naruto said staunchly. "Buying me food is one thing but I am not fucking let you buy me stuff that anyone in the university is going to know I couldn't afford anyway. I will not let you buy me this, understood."

Naruto swore he saw a smirk in Sasuke's eyes but it was not mirrored in his face, so maybe he was wrong. Sasuke nodded. Sighing, Naruto went to get dressed in a pair of boxers and sweatpants before flopping on the bed. He sighed and faintly felt the bed dip. Before he could shift, Sasuke was hovering over him. The robot's eyes were dark and analytical. Naruto shifted and immediately regretted it. Sasuke's body slipped between his legs and his crotch was pressed against Naruto's. It fucking sucked that the robot's skin was not metallic anymore and had the same silky warm feel as a human.

"Wanna get off me sometime?"

Sasuke's hand lifted and ran over his face, scanning him again. He then dropped it, "…You…worried? Why?"

"I…" Naruto bit his lip only to have Sasuke's hand prying his jaw down and the touch sent a rush of unreasonable warmth run through him. "I haven't seen Iruka in months. I left the orphanage at twelve with a foster family but went back at fourteen. I emancipated at fifteen and got a job while going to school. I kept touch with Iruka…well, _**he**_ kept touch with me but…"

His fingers absentmindedly skimmed over his face where the marks were on his cheeks. To his horror- or delight- Sasuke's hands followed and traced over the marks. Again, Naruto shifted uncomfortably under Sasuke. "A few guys held me down and cut these into my face. Iruka would have normally made rounds in the dorms to check on us, but this time he didn't. The blocked the door and I bled for hours. By the end, I hated him. I felt betrayed."

Sasuke was sitting on his thighs by that time and Naruto was getting hard. He didn't make the mistake again of trying to move the robot so he just laid there, suffering in silence.

"For…gi…ve him," Sasuke said slowly before lifting himself off Naruto.

Staring at the robot, Naruto grimaced at little while picturing the most disgusting thoughts to rid himself of the misbegotten hard-on. "From the mouths of robots."

The next morning, Saturday, Naruto went to work at the ramen restaurant and hustled back home to shower and change into acid-wash jeans and a dark orange t-shirt. Iruka's place was a 30-minute train ride from his part of town and he was taking Sasuke with him. Thankfully, the ID card from the Uni had a few perks, he was given ten tokens for free train rides every month and he had not used one of them since starting the course two years ago. He had about 200 stored up.

Getting to the station on foot was a bit harrowing, well for the people who did not know Sasuke. Naruto saw a woman walk right into a light post while staring at Sasuke. Sasuke did not even notice. Getting to the train, Naruto ran his ID through the auto-port and select two round trip tickets. Sasuke's hands were stuck in his pockets and his aristocratic face drew more eyes and attention than Naruto was happy with.

Sasuke sat with a humanlike slouch which surprised Naruto but then again, he should not have been as every-_fucking_-thing about this robot surprised him. The half-hour trip again incurred glances and gawks from everyone in a ten-foot radius of Sasuke. As per his condescension, Sasuke did not even return their looks though Naruto was 110% sure the robot knew down to the DNA makeup of everyone who looked at him. Every ten minutes or so, Sasuke skin shimmered silver but as his skin was so pale, it was not noticeable to anyone who did not know him- but Naruto did.

Per usual, he did not ask and just turned his attention to trying to figure out why Iruka wanted to speak to him. They got off at the terminal and Naruto hailed a robotized cab to carry them to Iruka's house. His apprehension, growing every moment. Iruka's place was a trendy 2230 place with the right amount of traditional makeup with technology inserts.

Naruto stopped at the makeshift torii arch styled gates and pressed the intercom button. Soon, Iruka's voice came through. "Konichiwa?"

He cleared his throat, "Um…it's me Naruto."

"Oh," Iruka said with a happy tone. "Oh come in."

The buzz came a second before Naruto pushed the door in and took the gravel path up to the front door, halfway cognizant of Sasuke beside him. He got the door and knocked with the antique knocker. Shifting uneasily on his feet, Naruto had to wait a moment before the door was pulled in and his old teacher/orphanage manager/pseudo-dad answered.

Iruka was…. smaller than Naruto had last seen him or maybe he was just that taller, about a good seven inches over the man's five foot something. His warm brown eyes had not changed much, except the faint crow's feet at the side of his eyes. His spiky brown hair was pulled into his traditional ponytail and the scar across his nose was the same too. Iruka's smile spread to his eyes and he stepped back.

"Naruto, I'm so glad to see you," Iruka Umino said. He then peered over Naruto's shoulder and his eyes widened. "Who's this…a new boyfriend?"

Red threatened to coat Naruto's face, "Um…no. Not my boyfriend, Iruka-sensei, he's just a PCC."

Wonder lit Iruka's eyes, "He looks…alive."

"I know," Naruto said uneasily. The house was not that much different from when he had been there 10 years ago, except the couches. The old beige cotton was replaced by a sectional of the replica-leather and white cotton loveseat. Feeling immensely uncomfortable, Naruto chose to stand while Iruka went to the kitchen. The smell of Miso ramen was in the air and though Naruto was touched that his old sensei had gone to the trouble to home-make his favorite meal but felt… odd.

He went to the kitchen and pressed his lips tightly to see the man bustling around stirring pots and checking an oven. He shifted again. "…Iruka-sensei…um…" _What do you want from me? Why am I here? Is there something I should know about? What's going on?_

"…Do you need some help?" He finally asked with a cringe, knowing dam well that there was nothing he could do to help.

"No," Iruka laughed. "I'm fine here."

Relived, he went back to the sitting room to see Sasuke staring at a wall covered with framed pictures. One was of Iruka's parents, a few people Naruto remembered from the orphanage, and then there was one with him at eight years old. In the background was the old orphanage.

"You," Sasuke said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Naruto said testily. He still did not know why he was there and the mystery was clawing at his skin. Then the door opened, making Naruto spin on his heel. Had Iruka invited more people?

Standing just inside was a man, tall and slender with a shock of wild silver hair and a curious mask covering half of his lower face while a black headband covered his right eye. "Oh."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, shifting in case there was going to be a fight. His logic had gone out of the window as no _burglar_ had keys to a person's home.

"Naruto?" Iruka called from the kitchen. "Who's there?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka stuck his head around the corner. "Oh, Kakashi, it's you."

"Eh," Kakashi shrugged. "Were you expecting another boyfriend?"

Naruto's head snapped between the two, "… Boyfriend, sensei?"

Iruka was red-faced, "Why don't you two…talk. Get to know each other. I'm getting dinner out soon."

Not wanting to have another complication stopping him from leaving soon, Naruto did not want to disrespect Iruka for asking them to do something so simple and stuck out his hand., "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Hatake Kakashi," the older man said through his mask. "Nice to finally meet you, Naruto."

"What do you mean nice to _finally_ meet me?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Kakashi moved over to the replica-leather sectional and they sat. The man was tall and was about five inches over Naruto's 6 foot. Iruka would look downright diminutive standing next to him. Naruto did not even want to know how they worked out the mechanics of sex.

"Iruka always speaks about you," Kakashi said simply while crossing his legs. "He says that you were his best student and charge."

"_Best student and charge_?" Naruto said incredulously. He fought off an urge to laugh like a loon. "I was his worst nightmare. I was a troublemaker and got nearly zeroes in all my schoolwork. I gave him _hell_."

"Not true," Iruka said while coming into the room. "Well…yes, some of that was true. But while others saw the trouble in you, I saw the potential in you. I saw how your eyes would study everything around you and hang onto every word. You were a smart kid, Naruto, but grades were the only thing we used to judge them back then. We know better now and you gaining that scholarship at the Uni is proof."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Um…thanks."

Iruka smiled. "Hungry?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto said while Kakashi's eye slipped to Sasuke, curiosity plain in his blue eye. "He's a PCC, Hatake-san."

"Really," the man purred, like a cat. "I've never seen this model before."

"No one has," Naruto said. "I went to an old friend of mine who told me that…" then a memory of when Sasuke had shown him about his bank account slammed into Naruto's head like a freight train. Hatake! The man's name was Sakumo Hatake. Was this his son or something?

"Um," Naruto wondered how to phrase it, but then blurted out the question anyway. "Are you Sakumo Hatake's son?"

The lone eyebrow the silver-haired man had disappeared into his hair. "…Yes…why?"

How the hell was he going to explain his random question? "Erm… You see I found Sasuke in the trash one night and well, he could not speak or anything like that so I thought his voice disk was damaged. He had crazy motion skills and can run and jump like a fuck- um sorry- ninja. So, I took him to see this guy to see if he could get fixed and shit, but that… that's not the reason." Naruto gulped in a breath. "One day he bought me a shit-tonne of groceries and when I asked where he got the money from he showed me an account with the name Sakumo Hatake as the holder of four million yen that he left Sasuke to repair himself."

His spiel was met with wide eyes and after the awkward silence dragged out into the pained version, Kakashi shook his head. "…I did not know much about my father. I was raised by my mother mostly as my dad was at work in robotics for many years. I do have access to his old notebooks and records but I have not looked at those in years."

"Oh," Naruto breathed while scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry man, I did not want to make you…uncomfortable and sh-stuff."

"Mah," Kakashi waved him off. "I remember too little about my dad to be bothered. I know he was crazy about robots and he sent us enough money to keep us for years but…why would he sponsor a robot, I wonder."

"01010000 01110010 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000," Sasuke suddenly said. "01010011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101111 01100010 01101001."

Every head snapped to him, eyes wides as pies. "What?"

"01010000 01110010 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100." Sasuke repeated more slowly. "01010011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101111 01100010 01101001."

Naruto's brain finally connected, "Is…is that binary?"

Sasuke nodded, only to make Naruto more confused, "Why? Binary's been outdated for a hundred and fifty years."

"Then why?" Iruka asked.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Naruto asked. "Iruka-sensei do you have any paper and a pen around here?"

Stupid question asking a teacher for pen and paper, especially one with a penchant for nostalgia.

"Yes," Iruka said evenly while scrambling around for the items asked for. Handing them over, Naruto took them with a smile and sat.

"Sasuke, repeat that?"

"01010000 01110010 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01010011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101111 01100010 01101001," Sasuke said slowly while Naruto scribbled.

The two men sat still while Naruto worked, deciphering the binary into words. It was lovely to see the tiny frown in the middle of his brow. He worked quickly, only pausing a moment to think back and remember how to translate the numbers into words. When he finished the translation, he stopped. "Huh…what the heck is _**Project Shinobi**_?"

Kakashi's head snapped up. "Pardon?"

"Project Shinobi," Naruto replied. "That's what the binary means. Why, does it mean anything to you?"

The man lips were thin. "…I remember my father saying those words but he never explained what they meant… well not entirely. I didn't even know if it was a thing. My father tended to mumble to himself, I thought it was gibberish."

"But they do mean something," Naruto said with a downturn of a corner of his lips. "Do you think you could… find out?"

"I could," Kakashi nodded. "But my father was sort of eccentric. He did not leave anything pivotal on disks or anything. It's all on paper files in a lock-up in a storage house in Kohona. What I do know is that it's something about creating a line of super-soldiers for the army."

Naruto's head snapped to Sasuke before returning to the man, "Super…soldiers, from men or machines?"

"…I don't know really," Kakashi said with a twist of his lips. "I'd have to go through his records first."

The awkward silence returned only broken by Iruka saying, "Well, dinner is ready. Ready to eat?"

They went to the set table, and Naruto promptly forgot about Sasuke's binary riddle and dug into his food. The miso entrée was delicious, and so were the roasted chicken and braised potatoes that was the second course. Sasuke had wondered over to Iruka's bookcase and had plucked a book out. Naruto took quick glances at him but was more engrossed in his food.

Declining desert, Naruto wondered over to Sasuke and stopped near him. "What you got there?"

Sasuke flipped the cover over and handed it to him. Naruto read, _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_

Frowning, Naruto took it. "Huh?"

Opening the book back, Sasuke pointed, "_It's illegal," Rick said, knowing the law about that. "Sure it's illegal. But most variations in sex are illegal. But people do it anyhow." _

_"What about - not sex - but love?" _

_"Love is another name for sex." _

_"Like love of country," Rick said. "Love of music."_

_"If it's love toward a woman or an android imitation, it's sex. Wake up and face yourself, Deckard. You wanted to go to bed with a female type of android - nothing more, nothing less._

Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck? Where the hell did this come from? Sex…with an android? How fucking old was this book anyway? People stopped making books from paper from 2050. This had to be ancient or remastered.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said while waving the book. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh," Iruka said coming closer, "It an old book and I mean old. It was first published in 1968."

"What?" Naruto barked, almost dropping the book like it was a bomb. "Why do you have a 300-hundred-year-old book in your house?"

"Because it's a classic," Iruka said. "You can borrow it if you want."

"Um, n-" Naruto was about to refuse but a glance at Sasuke's face stalled him. "Um, yeah, I guess thanks."

At that time Kakashi wondered from the bathroom, put his hand around Iruka's neck and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, sweetheart, that was lovely. I'd stay but I have to get to work early tomorrow, or else you know I'd love to…" Kakashi trailed off waggling his brows, not too subtly.

Iruka slapped him. "Not tonight, lech,"

Kakashi laughed. "Well next time. Naruto, do you have a phone number where I can get to you?"

"Um yeah," Naruto said while Kakashi's hand lifted to activate his watch and reciting a number, Naruto said his name to seal the contact in the device.

"Great," Kakashi said while kissing Iruka once more, "Can I drop you guys off at the train station?"

"Okay, sure," Naruto said, not willing to give up a free lift. "Sasuke, ready?"

Sasuke nodded after Naruto turned to Iruka, he said, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked troubled before he spoke, "I am sorry Naruto. I know I failed you many years ago and…and I hated that I was not there for you. I cannot apologize enough and I…. please forgive me. I want to help you in any way I can."

An audible sigh left Naruto. "I…know, and I am sorry for being such an ungrateful bastard for so many years. I remember all the things you did for me, Iruka-sensei and I…I think I should ask your forgiveness too."

The diminutive man hugged him, and pulled back with tears bright in his eyes, "We're okay?"

"We're okay," Naruto assured him.

Slipping into Kakashi's Occulus car that had the option of wheels as well as boosters, Naruto slipped into the backseat and smiled faintly. He'd been apprehensive going there but the night had turned out better than he had thought. He'd found one more clue into finding out what and who Sasuke was. The road, lit by hydrogen fluorescent lights in the median and overhead did not overpower the fireflies and the planes high overhead.

Kakashi dropped them off at the terminal with another promise to get to his father's records before saying goodbye. Naruto checked in their tokens and they went to take their seats. However, before the train moved off, the intercom chipped in. "Attention passenger, a few representatives from Amaterasu Inc are staging a search for a robot that escaped it's convoy to the company's headquarters. They will be quick and the delay will be only fifteen minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience."

With Iruka's book in his hand, Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke who looked unbothered. "Sasuke-" Naruto tried to hiss a question but the pneumatic doors opened and two men walked down the aisle, checking each row for the robot.

Sasuke still had not moved and Naruto's whose head was trained forward as they searched felt his heart thud in his ears. He sat still while the men passed by with a scanner in their hands and for the five longest seconds of Naruto's life, they passed by. Naruto did not even breathe until the door behind them closed and then he sagged. Were they looking for Sasuke? If, so, how did they miss him?

He forced his head around to see- a fucking empty seat. Naruto nearly had a heart attack. His fucking robot was going to kill him at nineteen. His tombstone would read, died of _cardiac attack, brain aneurysm, and spontaneous combustion. _

Naruto breathed out while Sasuke shimmered back into view. The only reason Sasuke would have cloaked himself was if he _was_ the robot missing. God, what the fuck had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_**PS. Sorry for the long wait. Review damnit. **_


	6. Is Better Than The One He Didn't

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto", yeah I don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean **_**really**_** naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: Warning... A lot of F-bombs. **

**Chapter Six: ...Is Better Than The One He Didn't. (following "The Devil You Know")**

* * *

**_Previously…._**

_Sasuke still had not moved and Naruto's whose head was trained forward as they searched felt his heart thud in his ears. He sat still while the men passed by with a scanner in their hands and for the five longest seconds of Naruto's life, they passed by. Naruto did not even breathe until the door behind them closed and then he sagged. Were they looking for Sasuke? If, so, how did they miss him?_

_He forced his head around to see- a fucking empty seat. Naruto nearly had a heart attack. His fucking robot was going to kill him at nineteen. His tombstone would read, died of cardiac attack, brain aneurism, and spontaneous combustion. _

_Naruto breathed out while Sasuke shimmered back into view. The only reason Sasuke would have cloaked himself was if he was the robot missing. God, what the fuck had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

_**Presently.**_

What motherfucking robot had the ability to go so camouflage that not even the high-powered scanners of the Amaterasu Inc could detect? Naruto tried to gather the shards of his mind from the four corners of the world it had scattered to. The train began to roll out of the station and Naruto shot a look to Sasuke, looking completely nonchalant while Naruto was on the verge of an aneurysm.

He needed to know what the hell was this robot's deal. But his questions were doomed to go unanswered because Sasuke could not speak and there was no fucking manual to look at. Even the million-dollar PCC's that Shikamaru had most likely did not have this type of programming. Fuck again. Scrubbing a hand over his seat, Naruto tried to push this latest incident with Sasuke and ignore it. Oh, how he wished he could do it indefinitely.

The half-hour ride back home was done in silence and so was the walk to his dingy apartment. He unlocked the door with tension running through every line of his body. Instantly, he toed his shoes off and yanked his shirt off. He needed to think away from Sasuke and the only place to do so was in the shower.

He tugged his jeans off and stepped into the shower, ordering the icy water to cascade over him. Little by little, the tension petered out of him and his muscles went less stiff. His forehead came to rest on the cold Pl/Exo glass of the shower and he sighed audibly. His life was so fucked up. He lingered as long as he could until his fingers were getting numb and his mind was slowly stilling from the whirlwind it had launched into the second Sasuke had gone invisible.

Stepping out, he dried off with a faded orange towel, drying his blond hair before wrapping it around his waist. Sasuke was sitting, legs folded under his in a yoga pose with arms resting lightly on his knees and his eyes were closed. Was he meditating? He dressed in boxers and sweat pants while contemplating to do some studying but felt his mind was still too scattered for information input. So, he made a cup of tea and drank it at his bedhead.

Sasuke still had not moved and Naruto was wondering if the robot was meditating or running low of power. "Sasuke, do you need to recharge?"

The robot lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show Naruto the blue power bars, all still steady lit. "Are you…meditating?" _Yea, 'cause fucking robots had stress enough to meditate. Smart thinking, jackass._

"No."

Resting the cup on the table, Naruto shifted on him. "Sasuke…what the fuck are you? I don't think I know any robot that can go invisible, jump a hundred feet without breaking something, fight like a gladiator and fuck…grow skin. Real human skin. What are you?"

Sasuke's lips thinned before his mouth opened and then closed. Naruto could see the grimace on his face and feel his frustration. "Can you write it out?"

"No," Sasuke said. "I…am…not…allowed."

"If you're made to destroy, I'd imagine," Naruto said wryly.

Sasuke's face depended into a frown and he got up so fluently, it was like watching a wave unfold. He went to the table where Naruto had rested Iruka's book and flipped it open. Naruto sat up as the robot's fingers spun the book and eyes moved faster than any normal human could ever do. Then, he stopped and pointed a finger at a passage. He came to sit near Naruto and showed him the book.

Naruto read; '_In connection with this a weapon of war, the Synthetic Freedom Fighter, had been modified; able to function on an alien world the humanoid robot - strictly speaking, the organic android - had become the mobile donkey engine of the colonization program'._

He took a moment to try and decipher what Sasuke was trying to tell him. "Are you a humanoid robot? You can't be. All humanoid robots are our PCC's."

The Sasuke's finger moved to "_organic android" _and Naruto went silent. "You're an… android? A _**real**_ android?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto felt like a bomb had been detonated in his mind. "But there have not been any notices of anyone merging the human mind with a robot body. It's always the robot's senses eradicating the human mind. Real androids don't exist."

Sasuke spun again, "_Although biologically, they exist_."

"Sasuke, you might look human but you are not an android. Androids have no sense of empathy or—" then he remembered how Sasuke had jumped into action that night he had nearly gotten jumped. Could it be empathy? Or, more logically, Sasuke had sensed the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. But… "You're all metal and sensors…how can you have empathy?"

Sasuke's lips went tight and he spun to a page and pointed. "…_empathy box_."

"_An empathy box_? What the fuck is an _empathy box,_ and how the hell is this in a _three-hundred-year-old_ book?" Naruto wondered out loud.

The frown on Sasuke's face told Naruto that an _empathy box_ was not the whole story. Maybe this was the best Sasuke had at this point. What more of this story was there? Naruto felt his head start to pound and he sank back on the bed. "You're going to fucking kill me."

Then, Sasuke laid beside him and curled around his side. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to the robot. Fuck. Too much warm skin on too much of a handsome man and too close to a man who had not had sex in… way too long was a recipe for disaster.

"Sasuke…are you _cuddling_ me?"

Nothing came from Sasuke but then, Naruto was not really expecting it. Looking down at a dark head of hair, he was once more slammed with confusion. If Sasuke was an android, a true android, was the human part of him his brain and spinal cord? If so, how could Shikamaru not have seen that in his 360° examination? Still, Naruto's brain was too frazzled for him to get into deeper contemplation.

He willed himself to remember that Sasuke was a robot…android…whatever. No matter how handsome Sasuke was, the thing was still synthetic, made of metal and had a motor for a heart. There was no pumping muscle, no blood pumping, nothing…human. The warmth was just…warmth. Sasuke would never kiss him, would never allow him to get him hard, never allow him to suck him off or slip his hard cock inside him. That dour thought settled unto his chest like a ton of lead. Even so, it was still too early to be feeling this way over well, anyone. Naruto drifted to sleep caged with Sasuke's arm over his stomach and for a moment he allowed himself to dream…only for a moment.

Morning came too early for his liking and he sat up, gingerly sliding out from Sasuke's hold. The robot's eyes were closed but Naruto would be a fucknut to think Sasuke was sleeping. He had to piss. Leaving the robot in his bed, Naruto went to take care of business and then wash his hands and face. He braced his hands on the face basin.

His head bowed. Again, what the fuck had he found himself into? He had the dour feeling that something bad was going to happen. If Sasuke was the robot Amaterasu Inc, what level of shit had he found himself into? Amaterasu Inc was conglomerate with power that exceeded the goddamn's governments. They had arms into every section of society from agriculture to manufacturing to education and transportation. They owned the internet, social media, search engines, and cell phones corporations. There was hardly any technology product that did not have the company's stamp on it unless it was a hundred-year-old.

If Amaterasu Inc wanted Sasuke and he was hiding him from them, they would destroy him; wipe him off from the face of the earth without a blimp. He ran his hand over his face again and then went to the front room to see Sasuke spinning through the book again, slowly this time.

"How much of a machine are you?" He asked. "Zero percent, fifty, seventy-five…"

"A…hundred," Sasuke said with careful syllables.

Naruto felt another wave of confusion wash over him. "Sasuke, an android is a mix of human and machine, you _cannot_ be a hundred percent machine. There must be a human part somewhere in you!"

"No," Sasuke said, again, Naruto saw the same conflicted look from last night. It was as if Sasuke was hating himself from not saying something, something pivotal that would give Naruto a piece to the puzzle.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to burst something in his mind and go bat-crap crazy before he could figure out what was going on with Sasuke. His hand was pulled away softly and Naruto looked up to see dark eyes, pooling with…human emotion. Human emotion in a robot body. Fucking shit.

He pulled away with a sigh, "I have got to get ready for school, Sasuke."

A quick shower, a protein bar in his mouth while he dragged on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed another bar while lacing up his shoes. Shoving his books into his backpack, the drawing of Sasuke's arm fluttered out and he took a moment to admire it. It was basically a blueprint. If this was a blueprint…did any company have it on file? Maybe he could find out who made this design.

This would be his third iron in the fire- Shika was first, Kakashi Hatake was the second and this… this would be his third. Slipping it into the book he decided to go use one of the school's databases to look for this design. Hopefully, it was patented so the company would show up.

He was almost out the door when he turned. "…Can I trust you to stay here?"

Sasuke's head tilted to the side, clearly confused. And Naruto shifted on his feet, "Look, I know it's strange cause I keep saying I want you near me in case you broke something or, hell, someone but Amaterasu Inc is after you, Sasuke. And until I know what I'm facing, you need to be under the radar. I don't care how good your cloaking systems are or whatever, you still have to be careful, okay."

A dark head nodded and Naruto attempted to smile, "Good, see you in eight hours."

Closing the door behind him, Naruto hoped he was doing the right thing. Grasping the handles of the bike, he left the building and biked to school. The wind was whipping through his hair as he paddled. A good part of his mind was still stuck back in his apartment with Sasuke. He was still anxious about leaving Sasuke there but it was the lesser evil than having Sasuke with him and getting blindsided with the black-clad enforcers Amaterasu Inc had.

He got to the university and chained his bike, before jogging up to his software development class. The class was working an A.I. system called Illenium, a program that, hopefully on completion, was going to be used to correct old, corrupted software automatically without referring to the original code. It was long, arduous work but it was group work and more importantly, it covered 45% of his grade.

"Hey Shino," Naruto called while settling into a chair near to the silent man. Shino Aburame was the quietest guy on campus, having spoken a total of thirty-five words in the two years Naruto had known him.

Shino nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where's TenTen and Haku?" He asked.

"Went to get coffee," Shino said in that scratchy unused voice of his.

"Oh," Naruto nodded.

He settled back and took out his textbook. The digital version was online to anyone who had a tablet but poor Naruto had to work with the few textbooks printed on textured plastic instead of paper and they had available. He was mulling over the code when TenTen and Haku walked in. TenTen had her pork-buns and oriental silk blouse on while Haku had his hair down and his t-shirt tight on his diminutive _male_ body.

Meeting Haku at the first time had been a problem, he had mistaken her for a girl, calling her miss, and when the man had snorted, "Its mister, actually."

"Naruto," TenTen greeted him with a waggling eyebrow, "Where's this handsome boyfriend of yours?"

His eyebrows darted up, "What boyfriend?"

TenTen slipped into a seat near him, "Sakura said you had this handsome guy with you. Black hair, tall, gorgeous?"

"That's my computer, TenTen," Naruto scoffed. "And he's kinda…broken. So, I left him at home. A friend or mine is looking into it for me."

"Oh," she blinked, "Bummer."

Their teacher, Sarutobi Asuma came in with his slow gait and perched on the edge of his desk. The class was filling in and he waited until everyone was seated, "Well, good morning students. I'd ask if you had a good weekend but I'm trying to come to grips with the end of mine. To get formality out of the way, my wife is still pregnant, I'm still sleeping on the couch and I am lacking coffee, so let's get on with this lesson before I get antsy."

The class laughed and Naruto realized why this was his favorite class. Asuma did not act like a professor, not like that dickhead Danzo or a bit uptight like Anko. "So, we're now at the throwaway part in the prototyping stage and now we're moving on to the evolutionary process. Now, we're on to the spiral model. Can I get a definition of this section?"

"This is the part where we make various versions on the software by adding requirements that are needed," someone spoke and Asuma nodded,

"But where do we get to adding the requirements first?" Asuma asked while scanning the room and his eye landed on Naruto, who internally groaned, "Uzumaki"

"By getting feedback," Naruto said robotically. "Only then can we add the requirement and then create the various versions. Each version inherits the best features from earlier versions."

"Excellent," Asuma nodded then uncapped a marker and went to the whiteboard. He began to draw a flow chart, explaining the process as it went along.

Having read and internalized all this, Naruto allowed his mind to wander off slightly, inevitably going back to Sasuke who he had left alone at home. The class slipped by, and so did his second and third. The last one was with Danzo again, but luckily, the asshole had let him alone.

When school was over, he went directly to the library and keyed his name in. He went to a computer and rested his bag at his feet. He pulled out the drawing of Sasuke's arm and used a mobile scanner to upload it unto the system. The model loaded and he used an architectural program to load it unto a 3'd model. Spinning the model around, Naruto could not help but admire the design of Sasuke's arm. The system was well, fucking flawless. The relays were smooth, the sensors were delicate and built-in ways Naruto had never seen before. Whoever did this design had to be a master a genius even. at finding a way to route power through fiber optic cables the 100th fraction of a human hair. Saving the prototype, Naruto went on the web to a search engine used by all A.I. students and developers. It was there were all manufactured uploaded their designs for intellectual transparency sake. It was a tool used to penalize those who dared carbon copy any patented material. Sasuke's maker had to be there somewhere.

* * *

_**The Amaterasu Inc.**_

A loud siren sound blasted through the airways in the R&D department in the Amaterasu company and a tech grabbed a phone to call Kabuto only to see the man run into the room, eyes wide behind his glasses. His tablet was clutched in bloodless fingers.

"Did you find him!" he shouted.

"No sir," the man said. "But someone just uploaded a blueprint of Unit 003, from-"

Kabuto shoved the man out of the way and peered at the slowly spinning form of Unit 003 arms. With lightning-fast fingers, Kabuto back-traced the search to find the origin. It was from Konoha University, loaded up by a student named Uzumaki Naruto. A few more clicks and he found out where the boy lived.

Grabbing his phone had called a team of enforcers, "Get a team to this address, 10107 Hogake Mews, room 013, **_NOW_**!"

* * *

_**The Kohona University**_

Naruto sagged back on his seat. He'd been at the library for over an hour now and not one database had any record of Sasuke's design or maker. He cleared his search history, deleted his 3'd makeup of Sasuke's hand and logged off. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out into the growing dusk of the evening.

He went to his bike and unchained it when two-man materialized at his side, both clad in black and both intimidating like hell. "Uzumaki?"

Naruto spun and immediately went on the defensive. "Who wants to know?"

One's jaw ticked, "Orochimaru Sannin of Amaterasu Inc_. _You have something or his."

Narutobalked, "Orochimaru Sannin, the _Orochimaru Sannin? _What the fuck do I have of his? The man is the head of a multinational conglomerate. He is a multi-millionaire. Fuck, billionaire. I am a college student. Why the hell would I have anything of his?"

"Come see then," the second man said, "If you have nothing to hide, then this will be over soon, don't you think?"

"I don't think so," Naruto said, his distrust of any sort of enforcement kicking in. "Get a subpoena or something, I know my rights. Right now, I have to get home and some studying to do."

Getting on his bike, Naruto biked home, mind racing a mile a minute. Something of Orochimaru's? Was Sasuke something of Orochimaru's? Was that why Sasuke was hiding on the train? That made sense. If Sasuke was Orochimaru's property, then the logical reason for him hiding from the man's enforcers was that. But why? Had Sasuke killed someone of his? The robot did say his reason for existence was to destroy.

He was trying to figure out a way to ask Sasuke about his connection with Orochimaru when he got to the apartment building and saw people milling at the ground floor. He got off the bike, curious himself.

"What's goin' on?"

"Uzumaki!" a loud voice shouted.

Naruto spun to see the landlord, a harpy named Koharu Utatane stormed out at him with fire in her dark eyes. "You! My building is destroyed because of you!"

"What?" Naruto asked, completely baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Enforcers from Amaterasu trashed your place, dude," a teen named Konohamaru said. "They busted the door open and everything."

NO! FUCK NO! The one fucking day he had let Sasuke be alone in his apartment was when this shit happened. Naruto dropped his bike and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time until he got to his floor. He ran to the door, seeing the mutilated shreds of his door hanging off the hinges. The room was upended from roof to floor, bedding ripped apart, groceries scatted on the floor and clothed strewn all about. But Sasuke… Sasuke was **_gone_**.

Naruto slumped to the floor. Fuck!

* * *

_Er. How do you like this section... does anyone have any theories about what exactly Sasuke is? Tell me so I can tell you if you're right or not...which means..._ **_review damnit! :)_**


	7. Safe HavenOr Not?

**Title: A.I. Robot. **

**(A.I as in 'artificial intelligence, and AI as in love)**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto", yeah I don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean **_**really**_** naughty positions.**

**Summary: The year is 2259, Kohonagakure Japan. Naruto Uzumaki's life has never had it easy- school, work, friends (or the lack of) are already dragging him down but to fall in love with a robot... fate must hate him.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys… work/school are predominant stuff. But like I say, no matter how long it takes I will update. Thanks to all y'all who read my stories. PS: you will be bullshitted by these terms.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Safe Haven... Or Not?**

**_Previously…._**

_Getting on his bike, Naruto biked home, mind racing a mile a minute. Something of Orochimaru's? Was Sasuke something of Orochimaru's? Was that why Sasuke was hiding on the train? That made sense. If Sasuke was Orochimaru's property, then the logical reason for him hiding from the man's enforcers was that. But why? Had Sasuke killed someone of his? The robot did say his reason for existence was to destroy._

_He was trying to figure out a way to ask Sasuke about his connection with Orochimaru when he got to the apartment building and saw people milling at the ground floor. He got off the bike, curious himself._

"_What's goin' on?"_

"_Uzumaki!" a loud voice shouted._

_Naruto spun to see the landlord; a harpy named __Koharu Utatane stormed out at him with fire in her dark eyes. "You! My building is destroyed because of you!"_

"_What?" Naruto asked, completely baffled. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Enforcers from __Amaterasu trashed your place, dude," a teen named Konohamaru said. "They busted the door open and everything."_

_NO! FUCK NO! The one fucking day he had let Sasuke be alone was when this shit happened. Naruto dropped his bike and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time until to his floor. He ran to the door, seeing the mutilated shreds of his door hanging off the hinges. The room was upended from roof to floor, bedding ripped apart, groceries scatted on the floor and clothed strewn all about. But Sasuke… Sasuke was gone._

_Naruto slumped to the floor._

* * *

The place was destroyed. Utterly ravaged and destroyed. Gamabunta was in pieces, the table was broken in half, his schoolbooks were scattered and his groceries were strewn across the floor. He didn't care much about the stuff because it was just stuff, what he did care about and what truly shocked him when in truth it shouldn't have, was that Sasuke was gone.

"You have an hour to get out," Koharu Utatane said from the door, "Be glad your deposit covers the door or I'd sure you."

Naruto shot her a narrow eye as he stood. "This is a piece of shit apartment anyway."

Grabbing a duffel bag from under the remains of his bed, he yanked drawers open and shoved stuff into it. Jeans, shirts, and underwear went in haphazardly with his few textbooks and his last pair of shoes. He grabbed another bag and shoved the groceries out of the fridge and the cupboard into it. He paused to crack a protein shake and chug it all down before stuffing the rest into his bag. He looked around the room and felt a little sadness in leaving but at least he was not obligated to paying more rent.

Speaking of, he went to the hiding place, under the sink in the bathroom and tugged out the envelope of money and tucked it into his duffel. He slung the bag over his shoulder and traipsed down to the ground floor where his bike lay. His only option was to go to Iruka's and hope his old schoolteacher would not mind him bumming it on his couch for a while.

With the duffel over his shoulder and the bag of groceries balanced precariously on the handlebars, he rode to the train station and bought a ticket to the Hokage Head Planes and boarded. He stared blankly at the passing buildings until he felt the cell in his pocket vibrating. He took it out to see Shika's name flashing over the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Are you okay? There's a news feed streaming about a robbery in at your apartment."

He laughed, "There was no robbery at my apartment, Shika."

"Then what happened?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Naruto said humorously.

"Try me."

"Earlier this evening I came out of my class and this man comes up to me saying I have something of Orochimaru Sannin. Can you believe that shit, Shika? What the hell would I have that belongs to a _billionaire_?"

The genius was silent and Naruto yanked the phone away to look at the screen to check if he had lost signal, he hadn't. "Shika? You there, buddy?"

"Naruto, there are a few rumors running around and…just lay low okay," the Nara said, his tone terser than Naruto had ever expected the guy with the stoner personality to have.

"Umm, sure," Naruto said as the call cut off. "Lay low… what the hell does that mean?"

He shoved the phone into his pocket and stared out the window until his stop was called. Maneuvering the bike out of the train and unto the ramp he got on and biked to Iruka's house. He was using muscle memory to get there, a part of his mind trying to figure out his next moves and fearing that Sasuke was in the hand of Orochimaru Sannin. How the hell had they found him anyway?

He kicked the stand down and heaved his bags up. He went to the door and just as he was reaching for the antique door knocker it was yanked open for him. Iruka looked frazzled and tugged him in. "Naruto, thank God, you're here."

Naruto frowned, "Were you expecting me or something?"

"We heard there was a break-in at your apartment building and when Sasuke came-"

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto dropped his bags and raced inside. The robot was standing at the window and spun to see him. Naruto rushed up and grabbed his face with both hands. Familiar dark eyes were a bit placid but had- and here Naruto felt like he was fooling himself- an emotion of relief was there too.

"I was so worried," Naruto said. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Dropping his hands Naruto backed up and sank unto a chair. He raked his hand through his hair. "Sasuke, c'mere."

The robot sank unto the nearest chair while Iruka came in and dropped Naruto's bags at his feet. Thanking him with a nod, Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "Did the men who came to my apartment harm you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Did they find you in any way?"

Another shake.

"Why did you think to come here?"

Sasuke seemed to take in a deep breath though it was not logical for a machine to do so. "I…know… you… would… come… here… too."

Naruto sagged in his seat. "But why would _they_ come to _me_?"

Iruka took a seat near him and he looked confused too. "What?"

"There was no break-in at my apartment Iruka-sensei," Naruto said darkly. "It was some of the men from Amaterasu Inc came to me to ask me to come with them. That was like ten, fifteen minutes tops before I went to my apartment and saw it smashed."

The door was pushed in and three heads darted up to see Kakashi coming in, his hair more chaotic than ever. "Naruto!"

"Yes?" He stood. "What's it?"

Kakashi came closer and all they saw an old-fashioned briefcase in his hand. He lobbied the case up onto the table and said. "I'm glad you're here or I would have Ruka call you. After you mentioned my dad I went and did some digging. This is one of the many he records my father left me, I'm glad you're here to see this. What made you just come over so suddenly?"

"You haven't heard the news?" Iruka asked.

"What news?" Kakashi asked, his lone visible eyebrow arching up. He looked around, "What's going on?"

"My apartment was crashed in," Naruto said. "Some guys from Amaterasu Inc broke in after a few of them cornered me in the parking lot of the University and asked them to come with them. I told them to get a warrant but clearly that does not work with them. They're above the law."

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, Amaterasu Inc_** is**_ the law."

"But why me?" Naruto said. "What the hell- un sorry, heck, could I have done to get on their radar?"

Kakashi sat near him, "We'll figure that out later but you need to take a look at this," he said as he popped the briefcase open. "I went through my father's things and I found a few things that… honestly, scared the shit out of me."

Naruto leaned in as the lid flipped over and inside were files with numbers on them, 1, to 6. They were old paper files with watermarks on them and faded writing on top. "I found these buried at the very bottom of my father's things. He was very obsessed with merging artificial intelligence with the human body to make a read android."

"Did he do it?"

"No," Kakashi said as he flipped out a file with the number 1 on it, "He failed but he did make a lot of headway into it. He experimented with brain cells and an element called Chromastium, a lightweight metal found in meteorites, and found the exact amount of metal that can be fused with brain cells to handle electric signals. He then mapped out a neuro-network where the human brain cells can be fused with it."

Naruto whistled under his breath, "If he could do this with human brain cells what was stopping him from doing it with others?"

"That's the problem," Kakashi said, "There are over two hundred cells in the human body with different make-ups from the membrane to the plasma. The liver cell is different from and Epithelial Cells. Not to mention nerve Cells, muscle cells, stem cells… it would have taken him over a hundred years of trial and error to find how much of Chromastisum each cell could handle without it collapsing."

"So…" Naruto asked, "How does this help me?"

"Just that its possible someone did take his outline and follow up on it."

Kakashi pulled out another file, this one had faded words that read Project Shinobi. This file was damaged and when was opened only had a map of the Iwakagure and a faint red circle was made over a mountain range. Now, Naruto was more confused than ever. "What's this?"

The older grimaced. "I don't know."

Plucking the folder with 1 on top, he read faded notes that read more like lab experiments. Chemicals he had never heard off and apparatus he did even know existed were mentioned. It all felt like he was having an out-of-body expense when his eyed dropped on a name that made him pause, "Uchiha? Hey Sasuke, wasn't that the name Shika used about some man, a crazy dude that was the head of the umm, Uchiha Cybernoptics? Cause this file says something about that."

The robot came to sit beside him and grabbed the file from him. "Hey!"

Sasuke ignored him and spun the pages so quickly Naruto was getting a headache. In the last page, his finger dropped on a name, "Itachi."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "What's an Itachi?"

He spun to look at Kakashi who was a befuddled as he was. "Itachi," Sasuke said again, "001." he then pointed to himself. "003."

Naruto's eyes darted up. "There are more of you?"

"Six," Sasuke said. "Six of us."

Looking back at the briefcase, Naruto yanked number 3 out and spun to the back page. Quickly he read. "Sasuke…subject 003, I'll be damned." Tugging 2, 4, 5 and 6 out he read, "Obito subject 002, Shisui subject 004 Izuna, subject 005 and Kagami. subject 006."

Taking the map out the put it under Sasuke's nose, and pointed to the circle, "Do you know what's here?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Shika did say Madara had a lab that no one knew about…could it be here?" Naruto mused out loud. "Kakashi, did your father ever say something about working with Madara Uchiha?"

"No," Kakashi said as he eyes Sasuke, "But there is something you should know about that man." he tugged out his phone, typed something into it and a second later showed it to Naruto. For a moment Naruto swore was looking at Sasuke. He even spun to look at the robot the back at the phone. Madara Uchiha was a carbon copy of Sasuke…or was it that Sasuke was a carbon copy of Madara? They both had dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and similar face structure. Fuckin' identical.

Shaking his head, Naruto ran his hands over his face, "This is way to freaking freaky for me. I need a break. Iruka-sensei, I bought a bag of foodstuff. I dunno if we can cobble some kind of meal out of it or somethin', but I'm hungry, damn near starving."

"I can make you a sandwich while I get dinner started," Iruka offered and Naruto nodded as he went back to searching the files.

Naruto kicked back and took up Sasuke's file, hoping to God there was some kind of cheat sheet inside to let him know what kind of programming was running through Sasuke's head. There was nothing about Sasuke's programming but there was a lot of ideas about what abilities to give Sasuke. Naruto went down the list and checked them off: camouflage systems, that silver shimmer of his, _check_, rapid mobility and reflex systems, _check_, retina scan and DNA assimilation to the owner, _check_, but the one named RCT to IDA had him stop. "Hey Kakashi, what does RCT to IDA mean?"

"I have no idea," the silver-haired man shrugged.

Sasuke then grabbed a pen and wrote on the file; _React to immediate danger approaching._

"Huh," Naruto said, "Would have never thought of that."

Them the robot- _the motherfuckin' goddamn smug robot_\- rolled his eyes and grunted, "Hn."

"Cocky asshole," Naruto mumbled under his breath and then went back to reading. Iruka dropped a thick sandwich off on the table and Naruto absently thanked him and reached for it. Some of the systems like holographic projection and levitation felt unbelievable but x-ray vision had his mind flitting back to when Sasuke's eyes would go purple looking at the ceiling of the university cafeteria just at the drone was passing by; that shit was real.

Then it hit, like a lightning bolt to his head. The scan of Sasuke's arm into the University's system nearly had him launching out of his seat. If Sasuke was dodging the drones and the people from the Amaterasu Inc- if the cloaking in the train and looking through the fucking roof when the drone passed was any indication, _and hell they were a damn good indication_, Sasuke was something the company was looking for.

His eyes shot over to the robot who was looking very serene and had a hunch that they wanted Sasuke because of his abilities. But that made him wonder, was it right to give Sasuke back to them? If Sasuke was that important to him, how the hell could they have lost him? And how did Sasuke end up in that alley? He had indicated that he was not going back to his owners before so….

"Dinners ready," Iruka said and all his through derailed.

Assembling around the table Naruto sat as Iruka settled a large bowl of beef ramen in front of him. The noodles looked hand cut too. The beef slices, noodles, vegetables and egg-halves topped with spring celery and sesame seeds looked delicious. He snapped his chopsticks in half and dug in while Kakashi and Iruka shared bowls of Negimaki.

"Naruto," Iruaka asked. "Does this thing with your apartment have any adverse effect on your scholarship or school at all?"

"Nope," Naruto shrugged as he picked up and egg half. "The Uni could have less to do with me and my personal life, well not really. There's this dick Kiba who keeps getting on my case about being Bi."

"It's the twenty-third century," Iruka shook his head. "People have Zoomorphic animal inserts now; they have cat ears, dog fangs, and panda tails… why are they still harping on sexualities?"

"Hell, if I know," Naruto sniffed, he took his bowl and drank the rest of the broth. "But that bastard is on the down-low. He's hooking up with Hyuuga Neji while dating his cousin Hinata."

"Ouch," Kakashi grimaced. "Does anyone else know that?"

"After I blurted it out in the middle of the hallway, I'm sure the whole school knows," Naruto added then squinted. "And probably the lawyers in the Hyuuga family too."

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped in horror.

"What?" Naruto tried to pull off an innocent look, "He started it, you know I never back down from a challenge."

"Still," Iruka gave him his patented mother-hen look. "That was not nice of you. You need to apologize to him. Be the better man and take the higher rode."

"I would," Naruto added, "If I wanted Kiba's fist in my face,"

Iruka sighed and stood reaching for his and Kakashi's plate. Naruto did the same and took his plate to the sink. He stood a few inches over his old caretaker and deposited the bowl in the sink. He spied something he had never taken notice of before; a thin golden ring on Iruka's ring finger. "So, you and Kakashi are a thing? Like married?"

A soft red line crossed the man's cheek. "It's just a promise ring… we're still working some things out."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, taking a dish and drying it.

"His job," Iruka said, "His job is kind of demanding and he's on call at odd hours of the night. He wants a stable job before we do anything permanent."

"What does he do?"

"He's the head of Programming and Design at Chidori Corp," Iruka said.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto gawked. "He's the guy who gets all those awesome systems into the Oculus and Winglyft cars? Dude, how much does he make like, in a day?"

"Not as much as you'd think," Kakashi added his slow easy-going smile curving his lips. He leaned on the wall with his legs crossed at the ankle. "Advanced hydraulics and measuring the exact quota of magnetism to the cube density of a three-thousand-pound car to form perfect levitation is not as attractive as you think. The work hours are crazy and the benefits are just an extra cup of coffee and a trip to the aquarium."

"Whatever," Naruto snorted, "Sound way better than dealing with asshole professor and fifteen-hour labs."

"Fifty-hour labs a two-year dissertation on hyper N-3OQ Hydraulic Systems what was got me this job," Kakashi sighed. "I wished I had gone into dentistry instead."

Shaking his head, Naruto traced Kakashi's eyes to Iruka and sighed. "I'm gonna check on Sasuke."

"Naruto," Iruka called over, "You don't have to go."

"Oh yes, I do," he grinned, "I'm not gonna stand here and see what I don't have yet. You two lovebirds need to kiss or whatever."

Dropping the washrag he went back into the living room as Kakashi slipped inside the kitchen. He went back to see Sasuke looking at his file. He sat beside him and looked at the impassive look on his robot's face.

"You alright?" He asked even though it made no sense to ask a robot that question.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side, "No."

Naruto jaw nearly dropped. " 'Scuse me?"

Sasuke then did something Naruto should be expecting but never did, he dropped his head into Naruto's neck and snuggled close in. The warmth of his fake skin was nearly enough to fool Naruto again but the lack of breathing stopped it. Having no other options, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke and buried his nose in his hair. "It's gonna be all right. We'll figure out what you are, okay."

Nothing came from Sasuke but Iruka and Kakashi then walked out and their jaws dropped. Naruto, red in the face spluttered, "Um…it-its not what it l-look like. I swear!"

A salacious grin crossed Kakashi's face, "Are you sure 'cause it looks like Sasuke wants to get busy with you and-"

Iruka slapped him. "Pervert!"

"He just does this sometimes," Naruto said. "I don't know why but he does."

"Well, it's getting late," Iruka said, "I can put you in my guest room if you want."

Naruto tried to shift but Sasuke was unmovable, "Ah…I guess I'll stay right here. I'm fine with the couch."

Iruka snickered. "Not by choice I see."

The damned robot only came in closer. "Obviously not."

"Come on 'Ruka," Kakashi wiggled his lone eyebrow, "Let the kids have some fun while we have ours."

Naruto groaned, "Not too much fun. The walls are very thin!"

The door closed behind them, and Naruto managed to shift his body so he leaned back on the couch's pillows. Sasuke was still clinging to him like a barnacle on a ship and his head was just over Naruto's heart. His eyes lowered; what would he have paid to have Sasuke be real and feel his heart thumping in time with his. His arm wrapped Sasuke close and allowed his eyes to drift with regret. He wanted this man to be real…be the reality is he was not.

His dreams were hazy, nothing was in solid in the blurred canvas of his mind. But what drew him out his sleep was his phone vibrating like an earthquake in his pocket. Sasuke sat up and looked up as Naruto dragged the cell out. He was half asleep when he said. "'Ello?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru nearly yelled. "Naruto, wherever you are you need to get out of there!"

"What?" He said he stood. "What you mean?"

Sasuke was up, his eyes were swirling purple and just as Shika yelled: "I hacked into the Amaterasu system, they're moving in on you! Run _now_!" Sasuke was grabbing him and yanking him out up the chair and grabbing his bag and a folder.

"Iruka!" Naruto said as he heard the drone coming on with the sound of a tsunami. "Iruka!"

The man stumbled out as Sasuke shove him out of the house and they ran out into to backyard. The strobe lights from the drone were flooding the house in blinding white light while he and Sasuke huddled behind the corner of the house. Sasuke was scanning the ground and then he was grabbing at something and yanking it up.

It was a latch to something that Naruto did not know but Sasuke yanked him towards it and inside. Naruto slipped down the corroded iron ladder and sank into ice-cold water. It was an underground tank for water supply. The city had ordered all homeowners to have a supply of water in case of drought or water cut off. Naruto briefly wondered is Sasuke with his metal body could survive being submerged in water.

Sasuke joined him in the water with his eyes still swirling purple. His fist was clenched and his body was poised to attack. Suddenly, Sasuke pressed his hand on Naruto's head and he softly pushed. Naruto took the hint and sucked in a deep breath. He sank down the water while Sasuke joined him. Sasuke's body was shimmering too as the lid was yanked up. Through the blur of the water, he saw a device possible a scanner. The device moved torturously slowly over the face of the water, back and forth, back and forth, back…and…forth.

Naruto's lungs began to burn when the device was pulled away and the lid closed. Naruto waited until his lungs were on the verge of erupting when he pulled himself up. He gasped in a deep breath while Sasuke joined him above water. He leaned his forehead on the cold metal ladder and sucked in deep breaths.

Oh. Fuck. Now he had gotten Iruka and Kakashi into his mess. Wonder-_fucking_-ful.

Sasuke's hand were cold under his chin and he turned to the robot. Sasuke's dark eyes were so close to him. "Sasuke?"

Cold lips were pressed on his in a closed-mouth kiss, and Naruto nearly opened his mouth but Sasuke pulled away. Naruto, however, licked his lips. "Sasuke…did you just kiss me?"

Sasuke turned away and his eyes flashed purple once more before he reached up and pushed the lips open. He climbed up with a gentle grace Naruto wished he had. All his sensibilities had spun upside and gone berserk when Sasuke's lips had touched his. He clambered up and as his wet clothed dragged him down. He got out of the tank and flopped on the dirt. His heart was hammering so hard it was a miracle it had not lurched from his throat and was beating on the ground.

A hand, a real warm hand helped him up. It was Kakashi while Iruka was holding his duffel bag, admittedly pale. "N-Naruto," Iruka stammered, "There's a warrant out for your arrest. You need to go."

Kakashi slapped the folder in his hand and said, "This is not a game at all, these people want Sasuke and they want him bad for something I am sure about what but I am _damn_ sure I'll find when I go through those files. Get changed, lose all the technology you have, here are some cash and directions to a safe house I know of. Take Sasuke and run! Now!"

* * *

T**BC**

_I did warn you about the bullshitting. I do not know a damn thing about hydraulics or levitation technology. I'm just a writer with an imagination into overdrive. Ps. **review damnit.**_


End file.
